


Problematic TechnoInnit Prompts/Ideas That Are Sending Me to Hell Like I Deserve

by Anonymous



Category: Nope Nah No - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel/Demon Relationship, Aphrodisiacs, Belly Rubs, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Courting Rituals, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Fear Play, Food Porn, Food Sex, Ghost Sex, Glory Hole, Height Differences, Height Kink, Human Sacrifice, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Muscles, Object Insertion, Pet Names, Potions, Potions Accident, Power Bottom, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rutting, Scar Worship, Scars, Sex In A Cave, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Strength Kink, Stuffing, Tentacle Sex, Truth Spells, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Virgin Sacrifice, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 33,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you found this, you searched for it.Just some prompts and ideas that pop up in my head every now and then.I don't know if any of them are going to get worked with. That's up to you.Note: I do update SOME chapters with extra ideas/tidbits. So keep on the lookout for those, I guess.These are intended for the characters, NOT the people. Thank you.Fuck, there are so many tags. And there are only more to come.((Hey, if you guys are gonna use my prompts, don't use character tags, please. You've gotta respect other people, too.))
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 672
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Intro

Enjoy these prompts that I've come up with. Will they ever be able to get worked on is up to you, readers.

Chapter titles that have an asterisk(*) next to them will have works linked in the end notes that have been inspired by these prompts. So be sure to check them out if it catches your fancy.

Updates will be at random, because I don't think about it everyday luckily. 


	2. Trapped In A Box

Technoblade and Tommy get stuck in a box. Either Tommy or Technoblade can be the top. Maybe top from the bottom? Either choice is good.


	3. Power Bottom!Technoblade

Technoblade is a power bottom and has Tommy fuck him. How he does it is up to you.

I should add some ideas here, but later.


	4. Alpha!Tommy/Omega!Technoblade

Omega!Technoblade/Alpha!Tommy. Enough said.


	5. A Piglin's Rut

Due to Technoblade being a Piglin, he goes through a Rut. When Tommy is just minding his own business, Technoblade begins to hump him out of nowhere. How this continues is up to you. Dub-con??


	6. Tastes Sweet *

Technoblade having Tommy eat him out. Dub-con, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fic based on this prompt, go check it out: [Tastes Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690373) by Fuck_Face_McGee.


	7. A Witch's Brew *

Tommy gets hit with an aphrodisiac potion by a witch, but doesn't know it's an aphrodisiac. He comes home and Technoblade begins to notice a very sweet and alluring scent come from Tommy. What happens due to this is entirely up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a work inspired by this one: [Witch's Brew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696019) by Fuck_Face_McGee.


	8. A Piglin's Courtship

Pig courting habits include boars nudging and nuzzling their snout against their desired mate's head, shoulders, flank and genitals. Tommy begins to wonder why Technoblade keeps nudging him with his snout in his side and shoulders and softly head butting him from time to time. He's one day minding his business, probably organizing a chest or cooking something up in the kitchen. He's bending over, trying to grab for something. He's in for a surprise when he feels nudging and nuzzling against his bottom and genitals. How this continues is all up to you.


	9. A Sacrifice for Blood

Technoblade is the Blood God. He's given a sacrifice for him to indulge on by a cult in favor of granting the members a favor. Once Technoblade is summoned and is worshipped by the cult, they bestow before him the sacrifice, Tommy. Tommy looks very thin (due to him only being fed enough to get him through the day) and extremely weak. He's got bags under his eyes and he just looks exhausted. He's dressed in silk clothing and is decorated with precious jewels and gold. He takes Tommy to his domain. He takes care of Tommy affectionately. Technoblade learns of what Tommy went through during his stay with the cult. In rage, Technoblade kills the cult members. Fuck the favor. Technoblade returns home drenched in blood, discovering Tommy laying in Techno's bed. He looks at Technoblade, eyelashes fluttering beautifully. What happens next is up to you. You can shape the plot more to your preference if you desire.


	10. The Body of A God

Technoblade and Tommy discover a hot spring in a cave near Techno's cabin. One day, they decide to take a dip and just chill out for a while. Tommy gets mesmerized by Techno's muscular build. Technoblade notices this and starts planning out some mischief. As the days go by, Technoblade starts showing off his muscles more and gives displays of his crazy strength. Soon they go back to the spring and Techno tries to tempt Tommy, running his hands up and down his muscles and abs. He lets out a few groans and grunts to encourage a reaction from Tommy. What that reaction is, is up to you.


	11. The Sweet Taste of Apples *

Tommy is troublesome. While staying at Techno's cabin, he likes to take and hide things from Technoblade just to annoy him. Soon, he gets his hands on Techno's enchanted apples. He thinks they're too good to hide somewhere where Techno can get them back easily. So, he decides to hide them where Techno wouldn't even dare try to get them back from: inside him. Tommy pushes the apples deep inside himself and quickly puts his clothes back on before getting found out. Tommy can make out a slight bump in his stomach where the apples are. It's up to you how Technoblade finds out about Tommy's little prank. Maybe he watches Tommy push the apples out, to make sure that he gets every single one back? Maybe his insides taste like sweet apples now?? I don't know, up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a work that includes this prompt: [Problematic one shots done by an Asexual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528550/chapters/72554532) by Anonymous. Go check it out!


	12. An Emperor's Treasure

Technoblade is an immortal being and also an emperor ruling over a massive empire. His council has told him that he needs to find a partner for the future of the empire. Technoblade doesn't really care. Why should he find a partner when he can just live forever within his empire without the burden of a weakness such as that. However, the council insists and eventually he's seated on his throne as they let in a large array of young people. They are introduced to the emperor by the council and their skills are listed off. None catch Technoblade's attention. Until the very last one on the list. A boy named Tommy. He's beautiful. He's skilled in a lot of things that intrigue Technoblade. Technoblade wants him. Technoblade gets him. Tommy is lead away to a room. Technoblade is told to go await in his own room. He settles on his bed and an hour or so later, the door opens. There stands Tommy. He's dressed in see-through silk clothing, his ears are pierced, he has on a collar adorned with jewels along with plenty of other jewelry (rings, bracelets, et cetera), his nails are painted, and atop his head - a beautiful crown bearing some of the most precious jewels known to man. Technoblade is extremely pleased. The doors close behind Tommy and Technoblade beckons him forward. The continuation is up to you. 


	13. Prove It *

During his exhile, Tommy keeps boasting about how much of a big man he is to Technoblade. One night while in the living room, Technoblade is enjoying some reading when Tommy barges in talking about how much a man he is and Technoblade gets fed up. He stands up, pulls down his trousers and underwear, and bends over the side of the couch. As he shows off his cute tail and backside, he looks over his shoulder with a smirk and tells Tommy to "prove it". Maybe some humiliation as Technoblade tells Tommy that he's clearly not man enough if he's so weak and slow in his thrusts, et cetera. Maybe it ends up with Tommy pounding into Technoblade like there's no tomorrow and Technoblade is so pleasured that he can't even form words anymore. Just oinks, grunts, snorts, and growls. You can shape it more to your preference if you desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a work inspired by this prompt: [Prove It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674335) by Fuck_Face_McGee. Go check it out!


	14. A Feast for One

Tommy is really good at cooking. Like _really_ good. And another fun fact is that he stress cooks. One day while Technoblade is out hunting, Tommy decides to cook after a day full of chores and stuff to relieve some stress. Technoblade comes back home that night to find that the table is covered in dishes upon dishes of food. Tommy has basically ended up making an entire feast, or two. Tommy just tells him to eat and so he does. Tommy somehow convinces him to eat every single bite of food he has prepared. Technoblade is stuffed to the brim at the end of it, a large belly full of food. Tommy rubs Technoblade's stomach and they both get turned on. How this little interaction ends is up to you.


	15. The Pond's Blessing

After the Community House fiasco, Technoblade goes home livid. Night falls and Tommy tried to sleep in his dirt hut alone. However, something keeps pulling at the back of his mind. He needs to go somewhere. He walks away from L'Manburg and tries to follow the tugging on his mind. The tugging stops as he stops at a pretty pond. The water glistens in the moonlight, water lilies and lily pads flow softly atop, the fish underneath have their scales shine as the moonbeams hit them. Tommy just sits and watches peacefully, wondering why the tugging stopped here. Suddenly, a twig snapping sounds behind him. He turns and finds Technoblade looking down at him. Tommy looks gorgeous beneath the glowing light of the moon. Technoblade growls and pushes Tommy into the ground. The next thing they know, Technoblade is kissing Tommy lovingly. They don't stop and continue to make out. Technoblade leaves love bites and cuts by sharp tusks. Tommy accepts them without hesitation. Continuation of the story is up to you.


	16. Give Me Attention

Technoblade is sitting at his desk, reading a book or something. Tommy barges in, asking for attention. Technoblade tells his brother to go build another tower or something, saying he's busy. Although he's really just trying to get some rest and relaxation after a long day. Tommy pouts and sits in front of Technoblade, getting in between his legs. He tries to peer up at Techno from beneath the book. He pokes at Technoblade a few times, trying to get his attention. Technoblade ignores him. Tommy huffs in annoyance and continues to try and talk loudly to have Technoblade's attention. But when that doesn't elicit a response, a light bulb goes off in Tommy's head. He smirks softly and places his cheek on the large bulge in front of him. He grins to himself and he feels the older freeze. He begins to lick and suck at the fabric covering his intended target. I'll leave the rest up to you to finish. 


	17. Tablecloth

Technoblade and Tommy are sitting at the table in Technoblade's kitchen. Technoblade is peeling potatoes and Tommy is just chilling. A potato falls underneath the table and Technoblade asks Tommy to grab it. Tommy goes for it, disappearing beneath the tablecloth to retrieve it. Just as Tommy is about to back out, the door slams open to the house. Who enters? The bastardly, deceiving son of a bitch himself, Dream. Dream sits himself at the table, where Tommy originally was and begins to strike up a conversation with Technoblade. Tommy is squished between Technoblade's legs as to avoid any contact with Dream. Tommy's hot breath hits the bulge next to his face as he begins to silently stress out. Technoblade tries his best to ignore the hot breath hitting his lower half as it begins to make the bulge react. It hardens and pushes against Tommy's face. Tommy, in a state of panic, decides that it would be best to do something to get his mind off of Dream so he doesn't have a panic attack and give off his location. He pulls out his brother's cock and begins to suck on it, focusing on this task rather than try and focus on Dream. Technoblade does his best to keep a straight face through his and Dream's chat. You can shape it more to your preference and the ending is all up to you.


	18. Your Scars

Tommy has a shirtless Technoblade in front of him. Technoblade's body is littered with scars from countless wars and skirmishes. He doesn't find himself attractive at all. But Tommy begs to differ. Tommy caresses the scars with affection and kisses them softly, leaving a compliment in its wake. "Your strength is immeasurable." "Your intelligence is boundless." "You're the pinnacle of beauty." Technoblade isn't used to this type of affection and it makes him flush in embarrassment and happiness.

Or maybe it goes vice versa, with Technoblade adorning Tommy's scars with love and adoration.

Whichever one you choose, what happens next is all up to you.


	19. It's Genetics

I just want some massive size difference smut with Tommy and Technoblade. Maybe with Technoblade being a 9 to 10 foot Piglin. Anything with that is good, such as:

\- Tommy having a hard time getting his hands around Technoblade's member.

\- Technoblade pinning Tommy beneath him.

\- Technoblade picking Tommy up and basically just using him as a toy.

\- Tommy having a big, cute belly bulge from the sheer size of the member inside him.

\- Tommy minding his business and backing up into Technoblade, feeling the large bulge pressed against his back.

\- Technoblade eating Tommy out with his long, huge tongue.

\- Fear play?

\- Tommy has to sit on Technoblade's lap because there's no room left on the couch to sit. 

\- Of course there have been times where Tommy has rounded a corner or turned around and have his face planted into Technoblade's crotch or backside.

\- Urethral play?? 

\- Who says that Technoblade has to be the only one doing the pitching? Let Tommy enjoy some of that action.

Have fun.

Note: Technoblade's cabin will have to be a lot larger to fit him, so there's a lot more space, the doorways are bigger, the furniture is larger as well to accommodate Technoblade's size. 


	20. Truth

This takes place after the duel between Tommy & Tubbo and Dream.

While Technoblade is out on a hunt one night to quench the Voices' thirst for blood, he gets hit with a potion by a witch. He thinks nothing of it as nothing seems to happen. Here's the catch: he doesn't know that it's a truth potion. Come next morning, as Phil and Ranboo are on a trip for few days grabbing more totems of Undying, Tommy appears at Technoblade's door with the Axe of Peace. He returns it to its rightful owner. It's here that they learn that Technoblade now has the compulsion to tell the truth. Tommy begins to ask questions and Technoblade can't stop telling the truth. Tommy asks questions. Does Technoblade feel guilty about Doomsday? Does he regret shooting Tubbo with those fireworks? Et cetera. But then he gets deep. Does Technoblade regret taking in Tommy? Did he wish that Tommy never showed up to his cabin at all? Did Technoblade ever even see Tommy as a brother? Did Technoblade even love Tommy? Eventually it comes to light that Technoblade did always see Tommy as a brother and of course he loved him, he's his baby brother. But! Other truths start to come out: how he wished he could have pinned Tommy on his bed, how he wished he could have lovingly fucked Tommy into oblivion, how he wished they could have little piglets together, how he wanted to build up an empire with Tommy as his mate and most prized jewel. Tommy is shocked by all of this. Technoblade feels embarrassed and ashamed and his heart nearly breaks at not being able to stop the emotions. He tells Tommy how he feels like Tommy hates him after all the shit he pulled. He was heartbroken when Tommy betrayed him two times and after the Community House, had locked himself in his room for quite a while because he couldn't bear to face the world without seeing Tommy's smile. Tommy freezes at seeing tears form and fall from Technoblade's eyes. They sit in silence for a bit before Tommy also confesses. He loved his brother the same way and he was also heartbroken each time he left the Piglin, how he missed waking up to seeing Technoblade and hearing his voice. Tommy walks over and plants a gentle kiss on Technoblade's lips, "I love you." Then things get frenzied, they make out, and Technoblade fucks the shit out of Tommy. You can shape it more to your preference.

This was longer than I intended it to be, but whatever.


	21. Cherry Pie

Tommy likes to bake. Every day, Technoblade finds some sort of dessert in the kitchen. Tommy can't really eat then due to his stomach currently not being able to handle the sugar thanks to being starved by bitch boy Dream. So it's usually up to Technoblade to eat them or else they just get thrown away. One day, Tommy finishes baking a whole bunch of different pies. Tommy is in his room, most likely resting after baking nearly all day. Technoblade sighs and gets to work on eating the lot of them. Technoblade recalls Tommy saying he made two of the same pie since he accidentally made too much filling for one: Cherry. Which so happened to be Technoblade's favorite (I don't know if it actually is, but this is a fanfiction prompt and I'll do as I please). Since Technoblade already ate the others and already ate the cherry's twin, he thinks he can spare this one for a little something else. Technoblade pulls his trousers and underwear down mid-thigh and begins to pump his member. Eventually when he's hard and ready, he proceeds to basically fuck the pie. It's warm and gooey and slick. And he thinks of Tommy while doing it. He thinks of Tommy beneath, begging and crying out for Technoblade, wanting his big brother to fuck him into the ground. Technoblade quietly calls out Tommy's name as he fucks the gooey treat. He gets closer to release. Just one more push. "Techno?" Technoblade gasps as he sees Tommy standing in front of him. He cums into and on the pie. He groans as he continues to slowly thrust into it, riding out his orgasm. Tommy just watches from the sidelines, his face flushed. How this continues is up to you. You can of course shape it more to your preference, but keep the pie cherry, please. 


	22. Power Bottom!Tommy

Power Bottom!Tommy, anyone?

\- Tommy riding Technoblade as he reads a book or is trying to do a hobby of some sort. Technoblade is just stomping his hoof into the ground because, FUCK, does he want nothing more than to thrust up and into the blond. But he knows that if he does, Tommy will give a punishment and Technoblade never liked those. 

\- Tommy teasingly grinds back against Technoblade as their looking over something.

\- Tommy putting a vibrator inside Technoblade and throughout the day, sets it off at random. Nearly surprising Technoblade each time.

Maybe I'll add more as they come along. I don't know. Have fun.


	23. Magic Stroker

During exhile as Tommy stayed at his house, Technoblade made a toy using magic or some shit like that. A stroker. The best part about this stroker is that it's connected to Tommy. They used it quite often, especially when Technoblade would go on hunts or short trips to the village in which he had to stay overnight. Tommy was always surprised when he felt the large intrusion. Technoblade is not average sized in the slightest. His belly bulges and he can feel his organs shift as he can feel his brother thrust into him. And the magic allows the cum to teleport through the toy into Tommy himself. They both enjoyed this very much. However, after the Community House fiasco, Technoblade stopped using it. He was beyond pissed and heartbroken. It isn't until a few weeks after Doomsday that Technoblade finds the toy one night. He's home alone that night as Ranboo and Phil went off to find a mansion or something. He takes the toy in hand and sadly glares at it, remembering all the times that he would come home and Tommy would be blushing bright and yell at him for using the toy while he was doing chores or making food. He chuckles quietly. He continues to stare at the toy before sighing and pulling off his clothes. He sits on his bed and pulls out a bottle of lube, squeezing the liquid onto his fingers and warming it up. He begins to pump his length as he looks at the hole of the toy. He huffs with a smirk before licking at the hole and circling it with his tongue. He can feel the hole twitch underneath his tongue and that makes him chuckle darkly before plunging his tongue inside. The hole clenches down on it but immediately relaxes as the tongue continues to fuck him. Technoblade's tongue isn't small either. It's long and thick, so he does his best to tongue fuck the hole. He enjoys the way the walls twitch and tighten around the wet appendage. Technoblade can just imagine Tommy's face. Of course, thousand of blocks away where Tommy had been organizing his chests in his dirt hut, he is now clutching onto his bed sheets. His cheeks are flushed as he feels the wet muscle lick at his walls. Technoblade hums softly as Tommy tastes extra sweet today. He's delicious. Eventually, he pulls his tongue out and holds the toy above his cock. He presses the tip to the quivering hole before sinking it down to take the head. Tommy gasps loudly as he feels Technoblade push in. Fuck, why does Technoblade do this to him. Technoblade eventually begins to thrust heavily into the stroker, feeling Tommy's insides shift around him. He always loved that feeling. Technoblade whispers praises into the air, "Such a good boy, Tommy. So tight for me." Tommy whines as he can imagine the praise Technoblade would tell him during their times together without the toy. Technoblade speeds up and starts thrusting roughly, getting closer. Tommy presses his hands against the bulge in his stomach, pressing down on it and rubbing it. Technoblade growls happily as he feels Tommy's hands press against him. Tommy has cummed multiple times already, his sheets dirtied. Technoblade lets out a guttural roar as he released inside Tommy, filling him up. Of course, Piglins come longer and a lot more than humans. Also, they have a knot. He locks into Tommy and lays back against the bed, gently thrusting from time to time. Tommy also settles down. He whimpers at the feeling of his brother's hot seed filling him. He rubs at the bulge in his stomach again, massaging the cock nestled inside him. They both sigh out in pleasure. They missed this. 

This happens for the next couple of weeks almost every night and surprisingly Technoblade decides to pay Tommy a visit one night instead of using the toy. He opens the door to Tommy's hut and walks to his bedroom to find Tommy fingering himself open. They both stop in their tracks as they take note of each other. They stay like that for a while before Tommy blushes hard, averting his eyes, "I-I was wondering where you were." Technoblade slowly smirks, "Yeah? Did you really miss my cock so much that you tried to get my attention through our little toy? What a slut you are." Tommy whines as Technoblade calls him out. They basically fuck away throughout the night, Technoblade knotting Tommy and marking him up and down with claim bites and such. You can shape it more to your preference if you so desire.

Fucking hell, it's once again a huge prompt. I'm basically fucking writing these myself.


	24. Little Pet *

Technoblade makes a collar for Tommy during the teen's stay with him. Tommy walks around with the cabin with it. It's a velvet leather red collar that's decorated with rubies, diamonds, and an emerald centerpiece. He teases Technoblade with it, calling himself Technoblade's little pet and other things. After the Community House Fiasco, he stopped wearing it but kept it in his Enderchest. He would never admit out loud that he really missed the Piglin. However, after the Finale, Tommy starts wearing it around the house. With the stress that involved Dream put on hold, Tommy's anxiety around other things builds up. So he wears the collar to feel safe. He always felt safe with Technoblade. He so happens to one day forget to take it off as he visits Sam Nook to get supplies. And it also just so happens that Technoblade and Phil show up while he's talking the creeper hybrid. Technoblade notices the collar and his eyes are filled with emotions that Tommy can't exactly place. The two of them continue on as Sam shoos them off. Later that night, as Tommy is preparing to go do some late night mining for supplies, Technoblade walks through the door. He hooks the collar over a finger and pulls Tommy towards him, "Hello, little pet" or something like that. I don't fucking know. Anyways, Technoblade teases Tommy and touching him all over. How this continues is up to you. You can also shape it more to your preference, if you so desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a work inspired by this prompt: [Little Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871987/chapters/73509069) by Kat_Chrome. Go take a look if you're interested.


	25. Royal Glory

Technoblade is the eldest prince of the Antartic Empire. His father, Philza, is the king. His twin, Wilbur, and youngest brother, Tommy, are the other princes of the kingdom. Technoblade had been walking through the hallways of the kingdom late at night. Just as he is about to round a corner, he hears a pair of guards talking. "A glory hole? Where?" "Nobody knows. Apparently it's a one time thing." "What?" "Someone said that there's a special someone on the other side." (You can come up with better dialogue or something, I don't fucking know.) A glory hole? This peeks Technoblade's interest and decides to find this supposed "glory hole". He's never interacted with one, but if there's gonna be one in the kingdom at least once, he'll do his best to try and claim it. As Technoblade does his best to find the "treasure," he tries to think of who this special someone could be. A specialized prostitute, most likely. And of course, by the fucking Blood God's amazing abilities, he finds the hole. It's tucked away from prying eyes and where no one would even dream of finding it. Technoblade smirks at knowing that he is the first one. He bends down and sees a pretty pink hole just waiting to get fucked. So it was a male. Technoblade can work with that. Though the hole isn't lubricated at all. What kind of prostitute doesn't lube up in an instance like this? Technoblade taps his chin before grinning sinisterly. He moves his face forward and blows at the hole. It twitches in surprise. He slips his tongue out, licking at it. The hole suddenly moves away from him and out of sight. He frowns. He knocks on the wall quietly, trying to get them to move back. After a while of waiting, he sighs and puts his tongue through the hole and licks at the air. Maybe some encouragement. He does this for a bit and just as he's about to move away, the hole is pressed up against his tongue once more. He huffs out a breath in victory and proceeds to tongue fuck the hole. He can hear whimpers and whines from the other side. They stroke his ego. Once he's sure that the hole is nice and good, he moves away and unbuckles his pants. He pulls out his huge cock and presses the tip against the cut out circle in the wall. However, the tip can't get through. He's too big to fit. The other person on the side seems to have witnessed this as well. It's silent for a while before a snort is heard from the other and muffled laughter. Technoblade flushes in embarrassment. He's too big. Damnit. Although it is another stroke to his ego that he's so large. He assumes that this hole was cut to fit the average cock, so his tip not even being able to fit in is sort of a win in his book. He knocks on the wall once again. This time he decides to speak up quietly, "Uh.. Can... Can we move to a different location?" There's silence and then something slamming open to his right. The door to the room the glory hole opens up to is wide open and standing in the doorway is a naked Tommy, saliva dripping down his thighs. The two stare at each other in shock. That … That was his brother?? What happens next is up to you and as always, you can shape it more to your preference. Have fun. 


	26. Potion Experimentation

This is during Tommy's stay with Technoblade in his exhile.

Tommy is experimenting with the brewing stand and keeps trying out different things. Most of them just end up as mundane potions, but he succeeds in making a new potion. He just needs to test it out to see what it does. He taps his chin and smirks at knowing just what to do. He peeks into the kitchen and sees Technoblade working on dinner. Tommy holds the splash potion in his hand and walks into the kitchen. Without hesitation, he throws the potion at Technoblade and it splashes all over the taller. Technoblade pauses and looks back at Tommy, eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Tommy. What did you just do?" Tommy gulps nervously. "N-Nothing." Technoblade takes a step forward, "Tommy, what have I told you about-" And Technoblade disappears in a flash. Tommy's mouth gapes as he now sees a tiny Technoblade on the ground, just a few inches tall. A shrinking potion. He made a fucking shrinking potion. Technoblade becomes furious with Tommy and starts scolding him, but Tommy doesn't really listen as he's too enthralled with his tiny brother. He gently picks up the tiny in one hand and uses his other to poke Technoblade's sides. Technoblade shouts at him to knock it off, but as usual, Tommy doesn't listen. He continues to poke at Technoblade and gently squeezes his thighs and pets his head, rubbing his thumb over the tiny stomach. Technoblade has become silent and is just shivering in the blond's hand. Tommy raises an eyebrow in curiosity and looks down to find that the tiny has a tent in his pants. What happens next is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference as always.


	27. Ghosting

Technoblade buys a new house after moving out of his father's. He's still in town, but he wanted a place of his own. It's secluded in a pretty forest and a stream with a beautiful waterfall runs nearby just some feet away. The house isn't new, but it's not old. After Technoblade has finished moving in, he begins to start up his training again. While he's training, he swears that he saw someone in the window. However, no one is there and he can't smell anything other than the scent of lemons and lavender. As the days go by, he swears he's seeing things because he's noticed a person in his peripherals on multiple occasions just to see that no one is there. The voices also begin to get a bit anxious. Who's in their house? It isn't until early one morning that Technoblade finds out who it is. He's peacefully sleeping in bed but is awoken by something moving on top of him. He slowly opens his eyes to find that there's something underneath the blanket. What's even more shocking is that he's got morning wood. He can feel it stuck somewhere warm and slick. He makes no hesitation in lifting up the blanket and is shocked to find a blond teen sucking on his cock. Their eyes meet and the blond's eyes widen before he suddenly disappears and the warmth around his cock is gone. Technoblade doesn't do anything but sit, perplexed by this morning's events. He tries to reason in his mind that what he saw wasn't real. But as the days go by he feels touches along his spine, his thighs getting squeezed, gropes on his ass, something caressing his face lovingly, sensual touches along his torso, and rubbing against his crotch. Sometimes he'll even feel lips touch his neck, his body, his lips. Technoblade thinks he's going crazy when he sees the blond in his kitchen one morning. The blond is setting breakfast on the table and once he locks eyes with Technoblade, he smiles and waves at the pinkette. Technoblade just sighs and rubs a hand over his face, mumbling about how it was too early for this. The blond pulls out a chair and pats it, signaling Technoblade to sit down. The taller doesn't decline and just sits down in front of the plate of breakfast. The blond sits on the other side of the table, his chin on his hands. Technoblade begins to eat the breakfast and once he's done, the blond introduces himself as Tommy. Technoblade hums and tells the ghost his name. Tommy smiles brightly at Technoblade saying that that is "a fucking badass name." Technoblade chuckled quietly. The blond then disappears. This goes on for a few weeks as Technoblade works throughout the day. Tommy watches him work and makes him food when Technoblade forgets to eat. They chat and learn more about each other. How Tommy died is up to you. Anyways, Technoblade is up laying in bed one night trying to sleep when he feels someone slip under the covers. Technoblade knows it's Tommy. He tries not to make any reaction as he feels his pants being unzipped and his cock is pulled out. He feels warm breath being blown onto it and a lick from base to tip. Technoblade's cock instantly reacts and starts to harden. Soon enough, he's getting deepthroated and Technoblade really wants to see the blond's face as he's sucking his cock. He lifts the blanket up and Technoblade sees Tommy with his cock down his throat. They lock eyes again and Tommy is startled, pausing in his actions. He begins to try and pull away to apologize and disappear. But a hand on his head and thrust up into his mouth keeps him form doing so. Technoblade looks down at him with a smirk, "What do you think you're doing, Tommy?" How this continues is up to you. And as always, you can shape it to your preference. 

Another long prompt, fuck.


	28. Shower Time

Technoblade takes fencing lessons after school. Tommy has to follow along, because Wilbur does theatre club after school and he's there sometimes way into the night. Tommy just sits along the sidelines, watching his eldest brother train and fence with other people. It's been like this for the past few weeks now and Tommy starts to take notice of things he wouldn't usually. The curve of Technoblade's back as he thrusts forward, the footwork he does is like a dance, the way the suit tightens around his muscles a she moves. Tommy flushes at the thought. He realizes that he's lusting after his brother and tries to hide it to the best of his ability, but he just can't keep his eyes of the pinkette. One day, Technoblade is taking forever taking a shower and getting dressed, and Tommy is getting impatient. Traffic was gonna suck if they didn't leave soon. Tommy walks in, ready to start telling at this brother before getting his breath stuck in his throat. There's Technoblade, in all his naked glory. His skin is glistening from the water of the shower and his body is on display. Tommy takes notice of the cock hanging between the legs. Fuck, it's huge. He closes his eyes shut, yelling at Technoblade to "hurry the fuck up" and backs out of the room. The car ride home is awkward for Tommy. He's silent the entire way home, trying not to think about Technoblade's body. The brother right next to him. They get home and Tommy rushes to his room, slamming the door and taking care of a certain problem. One evening, Phil and Wilbur won't be home until later around dinner time. Technoblade will most likely spend time in his own room, or stay downstairs to watch television. Tommy takes this as a good opportunity to take care of some hormonal issues. He whines at the thought of Technoblade fucking him. Soon enough, he's cumming his pants and he's left with a sticky mess inside them. He gets up and heads to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. Removing his clothes, he plays some music from his phone on the counter and hops inside the shower. As he cleans himself off and jams to the music, he doesn't hear the door open. He continues humming the music as he scrubs himself down. He instantly freezes when he feels something press up against him, or more like some _one_. Tommy looks back and sees Technoblade behind him. He shudders when he feels the pinkette settle his hands on his hips, rubbing his thumbs in a circle. It's then that Tommy also notices something very big and very hard pressing against his back. How this continues is up to you. Shape it more to your preference, if you so desire. 


	29. Test Toy

Read a fic about blob!Dream getting fucked and was like, "You know what? Why not?"

So it starts with a bit of dub-con, but then it's consensual all the rest of the way. 

Someone decides to do an experiment and Tommy has become their unlucky victim. Tommy has been turned into a little blob. They put Tommy in a box and sneakily puts it in Technoblade's room with a note saying something along the lines, "Test out this new toy I made!" Technoblade comes back home late at night and finds the box in his room. Opening the lid, he sees a blob. It looks like Tommy, but Technoblade assumes it's not because Tommy is in exhile and is most definitely NOT a blob creature. He finds the note next to it. A toy? Did the person who left him this think he was a child? He picked up the blob, squeezing it. It squeaked loudly. (It was an adorable sound.) It was sentient. Technoblade hummed. This was a toy? It was just capable of squeaking and being squished. What kind of- He looked at the underside of the toy and stopped. There was a hole at the bottom. Curiously, he slipped a finger in. It was slick and velvety soft. The blob squeaked again. Oh. It was that kind of toy. Technoblade removed his finger and stared at the face of the toy. There was a heavy blush on its face. Technoblade shrugged his shoulders. Why not? Technoblade moved toward his bed, sitting down on it and opening pulling out a box from beneath. From it, he pulled a bottle of lube. The toy looked from the bottle to Technoblade a few times. Technoblade smirked at its actions. He set the bottle on the bed and laid back. He set the toy on his chest. The toy sat there and stared at Technoblade. The Piglin stared right back. This went on for a while before the Piglin was moving his hands down, towards his pants. The toy swiveled around to watch the hands. Technoblade unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. The toy stared at it with shocked eyes. It was huge, and not just because the toy was tiny. Technoblade began stroking it, letting out short pants of air. The toy looked back at Technoblade once more. The red pools stared down at the toy, full of lust and want. Soon he was hard and lubed up his cock. "All of it probably won't fit in you, but I'm sure this'll feel nice for the both of us regardless of that." The toy stares at Technoblade for a while before squeaking and trying to hop away. Technoblade chuckled at its attempt to get away. He wrapped his fingers around the toy and leveled it over his cock. The head presses at the hole slightly before the ring gives way and lets the tip of Technoblade's cock slip in. Technoblade bites his lip. The toy was tight, but it felt so good. The toy lets out a high pitched whine. The toy looks small, but Technoblade is pleasantly surprised when it takes the entirety of his cock, a large bulge poking out of its form. Technoblade pretty much fucks the toy, or Tommy, into oblivion. Cum continuously flows out of the used toy for quite a while. Piglins come quite a lot, you know. And not for a short while either. They could go on for hours. And that's exactly what happened. Anyways, this goes on for a couple of days. Technoblade fucks the toy in the morning, during the day if he's got free time, and before going to bed. He doesn't fuck it with just his cock. He likes to clean it out with his tongue sometimes. He likes to chew on the toy as it squeaks in pleasure and slight pain. This toy was the best. The toy seemed to want to get away from Technoblade at first, but slowly it started to stick close to Technoblade and squeaked happily when he was around. That makes Technoblade very happy. When he's not fucking said toy, Technoblade carries it around while doing his chores. He has calms chats with it from time to time. At night, once he's done fucking the shit out of it, he reads to it about worlds far away and history long forgotten. One night as Technoblade sleeps, the person who turned Tommy into the toy retrieves him and puts Tommy back in Logstedshire. He's turned back into a human. Tommy wakes up to find he's human and Technoblade wakes up to find out that his little friend is gone. Does Tommy ever tell Technoblade about who that toy was? How does he tell his brother that he was the toy he fucked all those days and nights? How does he tell his brother that he's now got feelings for him? Does Technoblade ever find his little friend again? Does Technoblade go out searching for clues on finding his little friend? All of that is up to you. Maybe you can add some angst to all this. Smut, angst, and fluff. A perfect package. You can always shape it more to your preference. Have fun. 

Fucking hell, these just get longer and longer. 


	30. Little Runt *

A few have requested a prompt with Piglin Hybrid Tommy. Ask and you shall receive.

Tommy was a Piglin hybrid. Of course, he wasn't as strong or intimidating as other Piglins or Piglin hybrids. Tommy was, unfortunately, a runt. His stature was small and his muscles weren't large at all. His tusks were small. He was weak in Piglin standards. Therefore, he had no sounder. Piglins threw runts to the side. They were weak and were of no use to a pack looking to build strong bloodlines and even stronger offspring. Tommy had spent nearly the entirety of his life on his own. No one was there to take care of him throughout it all. He only had himself. He was used to being alone. He never made friends, as no one wants to hang out with a runt. He's been bullied by other Piglins and hybrids within the bastion. He's still bullied actually. His peers shove him around and fight him until he's on the ground, beaten blue and purple. The adults look down on him, turning their snouts up in disgust. Tommy was alone. Tommy wished he could be like the other Piglins and hybrids. He wanted to be strong and powerful. Like the well-known and feared Blood God. The Blood God was a Piglin hybrid that was feared by all. He was respected and showered in praise. Tommy wanted to be like the Blood God. But he was a runt. Runts were weak and would always be. It was just fact. 

One day Tommy comes back from a trip collecting gold to buy himself some food for a little while. It wouldn't be a lot, but he's used to not eating for a week or two. His body was thin due to that, but there's not much he could do. He was lucky he even got some food sometimes. He walked into the plaza where stalls were set up, food and supplies were sold through them. However, when he entered he saw that the Piglins and hybrids were gathered in front of a _very large_ Piglin hybrid. He towered over the others. He wore a purple chest plate and armored leggings that glistened with enchantments. His skin was fair, even when covered in scars. His tusks were sharp, large, and pristine. His eyes were bright blood crimson. They practically glowed in the low light of the bastion. On his hip, he could see enchanted weapons hang from a belt and a sword with a knightly handle sheathed. He wore royal garments, a long red heavy cape and white fluff hung from his shoulders. Atop his head, there was a beautiful golden crown that held precious jewels. He was majestic and very handsome, in Tommy's opinion. He walked to the edge of the group, not standing too close unless he get shoved to the ground. Tommy could see the large hooves that the hybrid stood upon. He could see the long pretty braided hair that nearly touched the floor. His muscles were prone and stretched the fabric that sat upon them. Tommy was mesmerized. That's when he caught whispers from the group beside him. The Blood God.

Tommy froze. This... This is the Blood God?

Tommy watched as Piglins came forward and set gold items in front of the Blood God. It was custom. It was ritual. It was tradition. Those who are blessed with the presence of the Blood God must give him something in return for his very appearance. If you didn't, it was considered disrespectful and you would be slaughtered by those of the bastion for putting shame upon their home and people. The Piglins and hybrids all put their gifts before the Blood God. Tommy watched them until the last one of the group put a golden block before the Blood God. Tommy nearly stopped breathing when the Blood God turned his gaze to him. Tommy watched as the those of the bastion turned to him. Anger lit their eyes on fire, daring him to try and shame them. The only gold that Tommy had was the bag of gold ingots that he collected to trade for food. Tommy would most likely die of hunger if he didn't get food soon. But if he kept this gold, he would be killed by the bastion. Tommy decided that he would be best to give his gold to the Blood God. He was the Blood God. How could you not worship him? Tommy places his bag of gold in the pile of golden gifts with his eyes down in respect. He backs away, keeping his gaze to the floor. Runts should never make eye contact with someone such as the Blood God. He can feel the royal hybrid stare at him, most likely thinking about how disgusting and pathetic the runt is. After a while, Tommy watches as the Blood God gathers the gold in a large bag and walks deeper into the bastion. The Piglins and hybrids follow him, basking in his glory. Tommy, a runt, cannot join. It would make the others very upset to see a runt trying to get near the Blood God more than he needed to. 

Tommy now had no gold which in turn meant no food. He already spent a lot of energy today retrieving that gold. He would go home and rest before trying to scavenge for gold once more. 

After Tommy has rested for a few hours, he gathers his spare tools and sets off another journey for gold. He's walking through the Nether, his hooves clacking softly against the red floor. He walks for what feels like hours before he finds a gold vein in the wall across a river of lava. Tommy's eyes light up slightly. Maybe he could gather just enough to trade for something small to snack on. His stomach grumbled at the thought. Food. He gathered up some netherrack and made a small bridge over the lava to it. He quickly mined away at it, careful to get as much of the gold as he could. He got enough nuggets to make about 4 ingots. He could get something for that. Tommy's mouth watered at the thought of food. As soon as he put the gold in his pouch, he turned to head home. Only to be stopped by a wall of something. Tommy backed up and froze as he stared at a purple chest plate. He knew only one creature who wore purple armor. He looked up to see the face of the Blood God. Tommy instantly threw his gaze to the floor, ears pulled back in submission and hunching his shoulders to appear smaller. Tommy is confused as to why the Blood God is here. Tommy assumes that the Blood God is here for his gold again. Tommy almost whimpers at the thought of having the gold taken away from him after just finding it. He got his hopes up too fast. He should have known he wasn't going to be able to eat anytime soon. Tommy holds out the bag full of golden nuggets towards the superior hybrid. Tommy stays like that for a few minutes before fingers grab his chin and pull his face up to look up at the larger. Tommy instantly shuts his eyes. Don't make eye contact. A deep voice fills his ears, "Open your eyes." Tommy is shocked by the voice that he in turn opens his eyes, staring right into the red eyes of the Blood God. They stare at one another before the Blood God huffs in appreciation. "You." Tommy blinks, "M-Me?" The Blood God leans forward and places a chaste kiss on the runt's lips. "You. You shall be my mate." Tommy short-circuits. What? The Blood God reaches a hand behind the runt and gropes his ass, pressing him up against the broad chest of the giant. Tommy can feel the large bulge pressing against his chest. Tommy can tell he's not even hard yet. He flushes brightly. But is still confused. Why would someone like the Blood God want to mate with a scrawny, weak runt such as Tommy? That answer is all up to you. You can shape the story more to your preference as always.

Fucking shit. This is basically a mini-fic at this point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a work based on this prompt/idea. Go check it out: [Runt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579565) by Fuck_Face_McGee. (I love it. It is beautiful. Please, go take a look.)
> 
> We have another based off of this prompt/idea. Go check it out: [runt (affectionate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599167/chapters/72755952) by ly_nx. (This one is SO good. It's well written and a good read. I can't wait to see the second chapter. EDIT: The second chapter is dope as fuck.)


	31. Sleeping Prince

Sleeping Beauty AU anyone?

Also TW// homophobia (Fuck homophobia.)

Tommy is a prince that was cursed by an evil witch to fall into an eternal sleep until the one destined to be his true love would kiss him. Tommy's father has allowed royals far and wide to come and try return his son to him. Tommy's father allowed men to kiss his son as well, however, he disliked it entirely. He'd rather princesses and queens over any male. He didn't want his son being in contact with those sinful degenerates. The entirety of his kingdom was old fashioned and traditional. They wanted things precise and in order and wanted things to be done as nature made it. Years pass and the kingdom throws a festival in hopes that their prince will rise again someday and lead the kingdom. The king and twin princes of the Artic Empire show up invited to the festival. They are hybrids and those are not well liked in the kingdom, but they must hold up their image and keep trades between the kingdoms going. Whilst the royals hold a separate party for themselves, the twins sneak off to find this Sleeping Beauty. They find the room dedicated to him. He lays upon silk sheets in a center of thornless rose bushels. He's dressed in fine clothing fit for a royal prince. A glorious crown lays upon his head and jewelry adorns him. He's stunning. The younger of the twins dares the eldest to kiss him. The pinkette huffs at his twin before accepting. He wouldn't dare seem like a coward. He had his pride to hold after all. And a little kiss wouldn't do any damage to him personally. He didn't mind at all kissing the beauty before him. He kisses the blond softly on the lips, his tusks pressing against the soft cheeks of the lovely prince. He pulls away after a little bit and looks toward his twin with a victorious smirk. The brunette huffs and tugs at his arm to get them to leave. However, just as they are about to turn, a bright flash of light illuminates the room. The twins cover their eyes as the light shines blindingly. Once the light dissipates, they are met with the prince rising up from his bed. He yawns and stretches, "Fucking hell. I feel like I've slept for centuries." The twins look at each other. The brunette laughs out a loud laugh and begins to wheeze. He teases his twin, who just looks at the blond in shock and confusion. Suddenly the doors to the room slam open and there stands the royals. The father takes notice of his son being awake. He glances at the twins who stare at the royals. They look to their father, who just looks worried for the two of them. Tommy's father instantly puts two and two together. The king orders the guards to remove the twins and their father out of the kingdom. He orders one of the guards to grab Tommy and prepare him for a wedding. But not one with his true love. They will find him a fake bride, true royalty without an ounce of sinful, hybrid blood within her. The eldest twin doesn't know why he gets enraged but he does. He knocks out the guard next to him and runs to his mate. His mate? He stands in front of the blond, ready to attack any of those who come near. The twins' father gets into an argument with Tommy's father. The king eventually tells Tommy that he is banished from his kingdom and its lands. Tommy is devastated. The four of them are escorted out of the kingdom. Tommy is left with no home and no family. A tall figure stands before him. He has long pretty pink hair and is a dashingly handsome hybrid. Tommy never understood why hybrid were hated in his former home. He thinks they are amazing. The pinkette gets down on one knee in front of Tommy, grasping his hands in his. He introduced himself, Technoblade. "You are my true love. My mate. My ruby. Will you come home with me?" Tommy stares into the red eyes of his true love. He finds safety, loyalty, truth, kindness, love. His heart melts and he smiles. He will go home with the hybrid. The pinkette introduces him to his twin, Wilbur, and his father, Philza. They welcome him with open arms. They take him to their kingdom to the North. A land of snowy biomes and warmth within the hearts of the people. He settles quite easily within the castle, becoming part of the family in no time. Technoblade and Tommy never spend too long away from each other. They compliment each other well and fit together like a puzzle. Not in the sense that Technoblade and Wilbur do, just in the sense that Technoblade and Tommy do. Wilbur playfully complains about how they should just fuck already and Philza smacks the brunette upside the head. Technoblade and Tommy had never really discussed such actions. They look at each other and blush slightly at the thought. One night whilst Phil and Wilbur are at a meeting with a neighboring kingdom for a few days, Technoblade settles Tommy beneath him on their shared bed. He decorated the blond in marks and love bites. He claims him. Tommy is his. Only his. His mate. His true love. How the sexy times happen is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference as always. Have fun.

These are gonna be the death of me.


	32. Diner

Modern, Hybrid universe. Or whatever.

Technoblade runs fencing classes in his hometown. He's been training people for a few years now. His father, Phil, is a doctor in a clinic a few blocks away from the building Technoblade teaches his classes. His twin, Wilbur, owns a music shop right next to his class building. They usually meet up for lunch breaks and go to the diner across the street. It's a cozy little place. It's medieval-themed, so the place is decorated to look like a cottage of an old village. Technoblade and Wilbur have been going there ever since it fits opened up about a year ago. They know all the staff, which is why they know that the waiter taking care of them is a new employee. He's got blond hair tied into a short ponytail and striking blue eyes that are the color of bright blue topaz, of the ocean, of clear sunny skies. His name is Tommy. He's young and isn't scared to voice his opinion. He's not afraid to shout and curse a storm. People think it adds to his charm. He shines bright like a star and has flaming passion like a phoenix. As the twins come by and talk to Tommy almost every day, Technoblade starts to catch feelings for the blond. His twin notices this without fail and encourages his twin to ask the blond on a date. Technoblade does not for fear of getting rejected. He's got self-esteem issues. He's a large, intimidating man. His hair and red eyes don't really match well into society. Not to mention being a hybrid, which weren't really popular since... ever. They've been accepted into society for a while now, but Technoblade still doesn't feel keen on showing off his hybrid traits. One day as he's closing up shop, he gets a call from his father saying he'll be home late. Wilbur is out of town with a few friends to see a concert. So Technoblade decides to go to the diner for dinner tonight since he didn't go for lunch today. He walks into the diner and Tommy is there. His arms are crossed and he has a pout on his lips as he stands in front of Technoblade, "Where were you for lunch today?" Technoblade's heart stops by Tommy's cute display. He says that he had lunch in his office as Wilbur was out of town. He had decided to show up to dinner due to a change of plans. Tommy huffs, accepting the answer and pulling the man along and sits him at a booth. "You're lucky that you're handsome, otherwise I would have just left your ass to someone else's care." Technoblade's breath catches in his throat. Handsome? Tommy thinks he's handsome. Tommy waves a hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo, anyone there? Earth to Technoblade?" Technoblade flushes in embarrassment and nervously asks for his usual. Tommy smiles - Gods, that smile - and walks off to set the order. Technoblade watched Tommy's hips sway as he walks. Technoblade pinches the bridge of his nose. Fuck. Soon, Tommy comes back to the table and sets down Technoblade's drink. There's not a lot of people to look after right now and there's other waiters, so Tommy sits down across from Technoblade. Technoblade is slightly startled by this action. Tommy starts chatting up a storm and the pinkette listens to every word. Tommy's voice is soothing in a way. After a while, Tommy picks up Technoblade's food and sets it in front of the hybrid before taking his seat once more. "So, catch any women yet?" Technoblade neat chokes on his food. He looks to the side. "I don't… I'm not interested in women." Tommy blinks. Technoblade heart hurts. Being a hybrid and gay? That certainly would make Tommy despise him. Instead lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. I thought I was gonna have no chance." Technoblade raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tommy smiles that adorable charming smile of his. "Hey, Techno. Wanna go on a date?" Technoblade feels like he could faint right then and there. How this continues is up to you. Shape it more to your preference as you so desire. Have fun.


	33. Powerful Omega

Technoblade is a male omega Piglin/Piglin hybrid. To have a Piglin be an omega is quite uncommon as they are mainly built to be Alphas. But being a male omega Piglin is exceedingly rare. Technoblade is kept in pristine condition. He is not allowed to get into any contact with any Alpha unless they are planning to buy him. Thankfully, none of the Alphas desire him. He is far too tall, far too muscular, far too animal-like, far too Alpha-looking to their liking. No Alpha wants an Omega that looks like they could overpower them. Technoblade plans his escape as though he's happy that no Alpha has come to buy him, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life here in this cell. He does not desire to be killed due to his uselessness to the sellers. However, one day, a young blond shows up in front of Technoblade's cell. He looks at Technoblade with bright blue eyes. Technoblade can smell that he is an Alpha. Technoblade gets off the ground and stands up at full height, walking towards the bars and gripping them. He grips them so hard they bend. His form casts a large shadow over the Alpha as he towers over him. He does his best to intimidate the Alpha from buying him. The Alpha just gives him a kind smile. He turns to the sellers, "I'll take him." Technoblade's world comes crashing down. He's being bought. He's being sold. The caretakers enter the cell and grab at the chains attached to the wall. They pull Technoblade out of the cell by the shackles on his wrists and ankles and by the heavy metal collar around his neck. They guide Technoblade to a room where he will be prepared to be sent home with the young Alpha. Technoblade doesn't fight back. He's too shocked. And even if he tried to fight back, they have weapons that could knock him to the ground in a heartbeat. Soon Technoblade is rid of chains, is given a bath, and is dressed in soft clothing. He has a collar wrapped around his neck. It's a black collar. This collar has a certain feature. It is controlled by a remote given to the Alpha. Technoblade is an Omega, but he is still a Piglin/Piglin hybrid. They are notoriously dangerous and a hazard to other creatures, especially those in the Overworld. If Technoblade is to misbehave, he will be given a shot of electricity that could knock out a Piglin of his size easily. Technoblade does his best to not rip it off. He's no one's *pet*. Technoblade is brought to the front of the building where his buyer stands. The Alpha looks at him and smiles that same kind smile. Why does it make Technoblade's heart stop? The Alpha introduces himself as Tommy. The sellers say that the Piglin is named Technoblade. Tommy nods and reaches for the leash hanging from the Piglin's collar. They leave the building and soon sit inside a carriage. It looks fancy. If this Alpha was able to buy him, then he must be filthy rich. Tommy looks at Technoblade from across the carriage. "So your name is Technoblade?" The Omega wished he could just not interact but he would rather not be electrocuted. He gives a simple nod. Tommy grins, "That name's badass. Fitting for a dashingly handsome Piglin like you." Technoblade is caught off guard. Why does this Alpha not fear him? Why did this Alpha but an Omega nearly twice his size and could definitely snap him in half if he wanted to? Tommy soon stands and reaches out towards Technoblade. Technoblade doesn't move, waiting for some inappropriate movement to be placed upon him. However, he feels soft hands gently unclasp the collar around his neck. The blond throws it to the side, "Always hated those bloody things. They are vile." Now Technoblade is extremely confused. Why would this Alpha remove his only sense of control from the Omega? Technoblade glanced out the window. Should he make a run for it? He can run away. He can finally escape. Tommy's voice speaks up. "Please, don't run. At least let me take you home to help you prepare for your journey if you truly wish to leave." Technoblade looks into the eyes of the Alpha. The eyes do not lie. This Alpha is being honest and genuine with his words. A lot of conflict happens within his head. He realizes that the voices in his head have been talking with each other, discussing this sudden appearance of an Alpha. They encourage Technoblade to wait. To see what happens. Technoblade decides that he will wait and see what this Alpha has in store for him before making a run for it. How this continues is up to you. You can always shape it more to your preference as always. Have fun.

Extra Ideas(?):

\- Tommy never liked the way some Omegas were sold as mere trophies. He tries his best to free as many as possible. He finds Technoblade and helps him get free immediately. Tommy really likes Technoblade, unfortunately, Technoblade doesn't feel the same way. Tommy knows that. But he'll gladly let Technoblade go, if it means that the Omega can be happy. 


	34. Bloodbath

Someone asked for a Hero!Technoblade/Anti-Hero!Tommy prompt. I shall provide. (I had to do research on the term anti-hero, because I knew it was different from a vigilante but just not how. The more you know.) (Note: You can change their hero names, if you want. I'm just lazy. Anyways-)

The Blade is a well-known Hero. He's known international-wide. He's one of the greatest heros ever to exist. He's powerful and intimidating. He's fawned over by the masses. The Blade works alongside two other well-known Heros, Philza and Siren. They're unstoppable together. One day, while Blade is on patrol when he suddenly sees a figure enter a warehouse through a window. Blade hops onto the roof silently and peeks in through said window. There are people tied up in ropes against the columns holding up the building. There is a group of men with ski masks on. The lot of them hold either guns or blunt weapons. A hostage situation most likely. Blade gets ready to take them down. However, he sees the figure he saw earlier walk towards them from the shadows. He wears a something akin to a full body suit. It's red and white with hints of black. He wears a belt that holds multiple guns and knives. A sword sits on his back. He wears black combat boots and the mask over the face of the body suit holds a similar expression to that of a demon. He stands before the group who look at him and hold up their weapons, yelling and threatening the figure. The figure takes a step forward. The next thing Blade knows is that it's basically a blood bath. Blood stains the walls and puddles on the floor. The bodies of the group are littered with bullet holes and are hacked to pieces. The figure is soaked in blood. The figure wipes a hand over his mask, smearing the blood across the expression. It's breathtaking. The figure looks to the front of the building as if waiting for something. They stay like that for a while before they hear sirens heading towards the building. Only then does the figure move back into the shadows. Blade also makes himself scarce. Blade wants to see that person again. He wants to watch him work. Blade has morals and is under the law of the hero organization. He wouldn't do something like that, but seeing that person do that filled him with desire to see that person once more. He wants them. How this progresses is up to you. You can shape it to your preference as always. Have fun.


	35. Tailor

Medieval, hybrid AU or whatever.

Tommy is young tailor of a great kingdom to the North. His work isn't very well known, but he's known by a few close friends. His work is some of the best they've ever seen and worn. Tommy doesn't think his work is good at all, so he only works for friends and for the few people who are able to pay for his prices. He keeps things expensive so people don't flood his shop, so he can be at peace. He owns a tiny tailor shop in a small alleyway. It's away from the public eye and the very few who enter are always introduced to the beautiful interior design and the displays of extravagant and dashing clothing. It's all high-quality and extremely comfortable. They cost a pretty penny, but it's worth it. All customers of Tommy could agree. 

The king, Philza, is holding a banquet for his twin sons' birthday, Technoblade and Wilbur. He wants them to look spectacular. He wants to buy them new, special outfits for this celebration. He has no idea where to buy from. There are some great tailors in the kingdom, but he wants this to be special. When he decides to pay the town plaza a visit, he goes to a bakery owned by Tubbo. As Philza buys some pastries for a simple breakfast, he takes notice of Tubbo's clothing. It's high-quality and very interesting. He asks for the tailor who made it. Tubbo tells him that a close friend of his made it, but his friend doesn't really like word getting around about him being a tailor. Philza insists that he would like to meet him. Tubbo looks towards his adopted brother, Ranboo. Ranboo gives a shrug. Tubbo lets out a sigh and tells Philza that he will tell his friend that the King is looking for him. Philza tells Tubbo that he would like his friend to come to the castle first thing tomorrow morning. Philza flies home and tells his sons that there will be a tailor coming tomorrow to take their measurements.

It is the next morning and Philza is sitting at his throne talking with a member of the council, when a servant enters and tells him that the tailor's assistant is here. Philza frowns as he wanted to meet the tailor himself, but he supposed that Tubbo was serious about the tailor not wanting to be known. Philza tells the servant to tell the tailor's assistant to come in and dismisses the council member. A young, blue-eyed blond enters the room shortly afterwards. The blond introduces himself as Tommy.

Tommy is pretending to be the tailor's assistant. He could never refuse a request by the king, but he still didn't want his name getting out. Tommy introduces himself as Theseus. Philza talks with Tommy about how these outfits will be for the princes at their birthday banquet. Tommy nods as says that the tailor is a "jack of all trades" as he is a tailor, but can also create jewelry and other fashionable trinkets. Philza is elated and immediately takes Tommy to his sons' study, where they are waiting. Tommy carries along his large bags of materials. Philza offers to carry some, but Tommy says he has no problem with carrying his own stuff. He's quite strong, even if his hands are delicate with the clothes that come from his talent. Tommy is introduced to the princes as the assistant and immediately starts to take their measurements. The twins look down on the tailor. They doubt that he will provide such dashing clothes like their father says. Tommy keeps his mouth shut as they talk bad about him. Once he's done with the younger twin, Wilbur, he moves to the eldest. Tommy nearly flushes as he sees the Piglin hybrid look down upon him. Tommy wishes to create him clothes that will compliment the beauty that is him. Tommy will make sure that he does. Wilbur and Technoblade have been talking the entire time and ask Tommy if he does tailoring as well. Tommy tells them that he is just the assistant. His job is to gather materials and help organize the workshop. The twins return to their conversation and Tommy joins in a few times. Over their time together, Tommy notices that he's falling harder and harder for the eldest prince. But Tommy knows that a mere commoner and something as low as him, would never be able to even dream of being even taken into consideration of the Prince's hand. Tommy tells them that once the tailor is done with the clothes, he will bring them to the twins. The twins ask why the tailor is so adamant on not being known. Tommy says that the tailor is someone who should not be known and that he is safer that way. Technoblade asks if the tailor is in danger. Tommy gives the taller a sad smile. The tailor won't be if he is not known. And they leave it at that. Tommy takes the measurements and decides to sit with the family. He sketches down their answers to his questions: What are your passions? What type of clothing do you find yourself comfortable wearing? Et cetera.

Tommy slaves away, doing his best to make these the best pieces of work he has ever done. Tommy knows that while the twins wear similar clothing all the time, he believes that their uniqueness should be known at the party. He will add some twin elements, but he wishes to also differentiate them at the same time. 

The time comes for Tommy to return to the castle. It's the day before the banquet and Tommy has brought the outfits for the twins. They are told not to open the boxes until the day of the banquet. They promise. Philza thanks Tommy and tells him that the tailor is welcome to join the banquet if he so pleases. Tommy tells him the he will let the tailor know, but highly doubts that he will show up. 

The banquet is extravagant and top tier. Everyone is gathered in the ballroom, excited to see the twins. Meanwhile, the twins are dressing up in the clothes that the tailor created. 

Soon, the twins enter the ballroom and the people are stunned by the outfits that the two wear.

Wilbur is dressed in a black button up shirt with frills and black dress pants. He wear a blue tailcoat jacket, golden embroidery of music notes and other things intertwine with the cloth. He wears black wedge boots, shoelaces of golden color. He wears rings with black bands and blue gems. From his right ear, hangs a shiny green emerald. He's wearing black lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and his eyelashes are thick and lush. His nails are painted black with blue accents. He wears a blue choker with black and yellow gems adorning it. 

Technoblade is dressed in the same black button up and dress pants as Wilbur. However, he wears a red tailcoat jacket, golden embroidery of swords, flowers, and things alike. He wears black high heel boots that give more to his height and make him more intimidating. He wears rings with gold bands and red gems. From his left ear, hangs a green emerald. His nails are red with golden accents. He wears a gold choker that is decorated with red gems. 

Atop their heads are stunning crowns. Wilbur wears a silver crown that has a deep blue diamond as its centerpiece. Technoblade wears a golden crown that has a blood crimson red diamond as its centerpiece. 

Everyone is in awe and Philza feels like he could cry at the sight of his sons. Everyone gets on with the banquet and has a good time. Well, except one. Technoblade stands on the balcony, holding a letter. A love letter. From the tailor. There's a short poem. The tailor talks of how beautiful Technoblade is. How strong and intelligent he is. How the tailor wished he could marry the hybrid, but knows that he never can for he is a mere commoner and could be a danger to the prince due to the people hunting him down. He tells Technoblade that he now has to leave due to making these outfits. That the hunters will know and will come to the kingdom in search of him. It would be best if the tailor were to go now and not risk putting the kingdom in danger. To not risk putting Technoblade in danger. He tells Technoblade that he loves him and that he hopes the hybrid will forgive for such a disgusting display. Technoblade was at a loss for words. He had never met this tailor and yet this letter nearly made him lose balance and flushed his cheeks. 

Since this prompt is getting too long by now, too make this next part short, a summary:

Technoblade goes out in search of clues in town, finds out Theseus is actually Tommy and was the tailor. He goes to Tommy's shop and finds it barren. He tries to find clues and finds one. Tommy has set out South, the opposite direction of the kingdom. Technoblade tells his father that he wishes to chase after the blond and ask for his hand. Philza just smiles, glad that his son has found someone and tells him to hurry back home with his mate. The voices in Technoblade's head get giddy at the word mate and give Technoblade encouragement to find him, find Tommy. Technoblade ends up finding Tommy in the hands of his hunters. Here Technoblade finds out that Tommy is a rare moth hybrid. He learns that Tommy makes his own silk for the clothing and that's how he is able to twist and form into any way he wishes. His wings are bright red with golden accents. He has cute fuzzy antenna settled atop his head. Technoblade thinks that they will look good together at the wedding. He can jus imagine Tommy in a beautiful wedding gown. Technoblade saves Tommy and asks for his hand in marriage. Tommy says that it's dangerous for Technoblade. Technoblade doesn't care and vows that he will protect Tommy with his life. Tommy finally agrees with happy tears in his eyes. They go home, get married, and they fuck on their honeymoon. Yay. 

As always, you can shape it more to your preference.

Another long one? Holy shit.


	36. Beautiful Prowess

An idea from a work I saw earlier today.

Tommy being an Avian and having feathers of a peacock. There sadly aren't red peacocks, but this is fanfiction so I can do whatever the fuck I want.

Tommy was being held against his will by a trafficking system. He was a rare peacock hybrid. But what made Tommy even more unique was that instead of blue and green feathers, he had red and gold feathers with small splotches of white and black here and there. He was rare. He was unique. Therefore he was extremely expensive. There have been tons of people who have come to take a look at the beauty that was Tommy, but none have ever bought him due to the price tag on him. Tommy was grateful for that. As long as he wasn't sold to some snobby billionaire, he was fine staying cooped up in a tank all day. He took extra care to keep his feathers shiny and perfect. It was instinct and it also meant that the price above his head was too high for anyone to even reach. 

That is until a certain Piglin hybrid showed up at the front of his tank. Tommy could already tell this man was most definitely rich. Tommy was a peacock, so he knew when something was fancy and fashionable and pristine. This man was royalty or at least in good contacts with one. His clothes were the defining trait of a member of the royal family. And that's when it hit Tommy. This… This was Technoblade. He had heard from other rare hybrids in cells he used to share with before being moved to his own provate tank that there was a kingdom that was ruled by a hybrid by the name of Philza. Philza had two sons, Technoblade and Wilbur, who are twins with Technoblade being the eldest. Technoblade's hybrid traits showed a lot more than Wilbur's so it was easy to differentiate between the two, he had heard. So by context of the pink hair, large tusks, and pig ears, this was most definitely Technoblade. The pinkette circled the tank, like a tiger stalking its prey. Tommy didn't know why, but it made him flush. These eyes were different from the others. Although he couldn't place his finger on how. After a while, the hybrid turns to the seller and nods his head. The seller walks away and comes back with a sheet of paper, "He's all yours. Pleasure doing business with ya." Tommy had been sold. 

Next thing Tommy knows, he's put inside a carriage and soon sits at the entrance gate of a massive kingdom. Tommy feels like he might pass out. He was bought by the eldest prince of a great kingdom. The thought practically stroked his peacock ego and pride. Of course he would be bought by royalty, he was just that special. Whilst in the tank and in the carriage, Tommy had kept his feathers closed. He didn't really show them off to anyone, even if he wanted to assert his dominance and prowess. He liked it to be for people who were kind and loving and deserved it. He didn't like to show them off to people who would just ogle at him and think of a way to make money off of him. It wasn't long before they pull up to the front of the massive castle. Tommy didn't want to think about it, but he could see from his peripherals that Technoblade had been looking at him throughout the entire trip. Instinct made him want to show off his beauty, but he kept his feathers closed tight. Technoblade exits the carriage and Tommy makes a move to exit as well, but Technoblade picks him up bridal style and carries him instead. Tommy sputters and curses at Technoblade to out him down. Technoblade just presses him closer to his chest, calling Tommy's little tantrum cute. Tommy huffs in annoyance, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Technoblade walks through the halls of the castle before he's brought into a room and set upon a bed of silk sheets and cashmere blankets. Technoblade stares at Tommy and Tommy stares right back. Technoblade smirks eventually, "Fuck, you're beautiful." Tommy stutters and his face turns as red as his feathers. He curses at Technoblade again to not say shit like that. Technoblade smiles at the cuteness of his little pout. Technoblade grabs Tommy's chin and pulls his face towards his, placing a kiss upon the peacock's lips. "Show me your beauty." Tommy is absolutely lost in those eyes. He's never felt like this before. It's instinct that he wants to show off his beauty, his elegance. And so he does. He allows his fan of feathers to open. His crest of feathers upon his head spring up from his hair. Tommy slips a sleeve of his shirt down his shoulder to show the supple, pale skin of his neck and shoulder. He hears Technoblade growl in appreciation. And then they fuck. Have fun. You can shape it more to your preference, as I say always.


	37. Worthless Runt

Guess I'm doing another one on runt Piglin/Piglin Hybrid!Tommy, huh? Welp, here y'all go.

So this alternate universe is a reverse omegaverse.

Omegas are at the top. They are usually the dominant figures. (They're basically power bottoms.)

Betas are the same.

Alphas are at the bottom. They are usually more submissive. 

Also, TW// description of scars and gore??

Tommy was a runt. Not to mention an Alpha runt. He at least hoped he would have presented as an Omega, to at least get some respect amongst the bastions. But of course, life was unfair and he was stuck with the lowest status known to Piglins. He was at the very bottom of the pyramid. Tommy spent the entirety of his life being cast aside by every Piglin and Piglin hybrid he came across. Tommy had spent his life fending for himself. He could fight if he needed to, but he preferred to dodge problems that could lead to potential injury or something fatal. He got good at hiding and sneaking past problems through the masses of red of the Nether. He was good at foraging and at healing himself. They didn't really have potions here in the Nether, so Tommy used materials from the Nether or from trading with Players who were desperate enough to trade with a scrawny Piglin hybrid like him. Tommy knew many skills: sewing, cooking, scavenging, fighting, gathering materials, et cetera. He was quite a jack of all trades. However, he never really could serve any purpose to anyone as he was just an Alpha runt. Nobody wanted something like him around.

Tommy was fully aware that he would be lonely for the rest of his life span. It made him sad, really sad. Tommy liked to talk to others, but he would always get shooed away or get beaten to a bloody pulp for being an annoyance. So Tommy learned to keep his mouth shut around others, just so they would stay a little longer. Eventually others also get tired of someone who doesn't talk and just leave him in the dust or beat the shit out of him for fun.

Tommy has had many broken bones and fatal wounds to have himself littered with scars upon scars. He had a large burn scar on the right side of his face where a pair of Brutes had thrown a bottle of liquor at him and the heat of the Nether had set it on fire, his right ear also being partially melted off and burnt like his scarred skin. His teeth had shown through the large scar that tore into his cheek. He covered it up with a wad of cloth and bandage to at least look somewhat presentable outside of his home. Another scar was across his torso from his left shoulder blade, down across his front, and ending at his right hip bone. He had gotten that one from a Player who thought he was a Zombie Piglin hybrid, due to his face scar. That was another reason he hid the cheek wound. He had scars in the shape of bands around his neck, wrists, and ankles that dug into the skin. These were from shackles when he was put into a bastion's prison for being accused of stealing a Piglin's gold, which he didn't do. Tommy didn't like starting conflicts, especially ones that would get him injured. The Piglins and hybrids of that bastion had tortured him those next few weeks. He was beaten bloody and had smaller scars littered across his body from torches and the blades of swords and axes. He was released when he was found innocent when the Piglin had found their missing gold in the hands of a different Piglin hybrid. Tommy was not a pretty picture. Another reason why he would be alone forever. 

One day, Tommy was traveling through the Nether, trying to mine gold that he could trade with Players if they showed up. He gave them gold for their items, and the Players traded the gold to other Piglins. It seemed fair to Tommy. Tommy loved gold, it was just instinct, but he didn't exactly need it. So Tommy had no hesitance in handing it over. Today seemed to be a bit difficult with gathering gold however as the place he would usually get gold from was completely deprived of it. Tommy concluded that it must have been a player. His tail hung in disappointment. He would have to find another place to mine gold. So he set it off to find one. As he passed by a few bastions, he could see Piglins pressing their snouts together and nuzzling up against each other and gifting gold and other stuff. Ah. It was Courting Season. 

Piglins and Piglin hybrids had a Courting Season and Mating Season. They were both pretty obvious names. Piglins were kind of to the point and blunt, but that just made things easier. Courting Season was when Piglins and hybrids would try and woo a mate. Pairings of the statuses was common with Omegas and Alphas. If an Alpha or Omega was interested in a Beta, that was okay too. Usually it was Alphas/Betas who initiated contact, they would provide gifts of gold and other precious items to their desired partner. Omegas/Betas would decide if this gift was worthy enough of their attention. If it was, they would begin to start courting and doing things together that mates would do. If by the end of the Courting Season, the couple was still together then they would move on together into Mating Season. If the gifts weren't worthy enough to the Omega/Beta, they would turn away the Alpha/Beta. The Alpha/Beta would either try again or find a new Omega/Beta to latch their attention onto. During Courting Season, it was fair to give gifts to an Omega/Beta in courting with another. The Omega/Beta would make the decision to either stay with their current courting partner or move onto this new one.

Nobody had ever tried to court Tommy and Tommy would never be able to court another. He was an Alpha runt. The lowest of the low. Not to mention he was loudmouthed, ugly, and not the brightest. He would be alone forever and Tommy had accepted that.

As he passed by the courting bastions, he heard a lot of Alphas and Betas talking about the Blood God being in the Nether this time of year. They whispered that maybe he was looking for a mate. Tommy doubted it. The Blood God surely had no need for a mate. He could never die, so there was no point in mating, in passing on his legacy. The Blood God.

The Blood God was an almighty Omega. He was a Piglin feared and respected by the Nether and the Overworld and every other land in between. You would have to be living under a rock to not know who the Blood God was. 

He passed by a bastion where he heard Piglins and hybrids yelling about how the Blood God had turned away their gifts. Tommy may not be that smart, but he wasn't stupid. It was hopeless to try and court the Blood God. Of course, every Alpha would love to be the mate of the Blood God, Tommy included. Tommy was interested in what the beauty of the Blood God stored within. Being a runt, he would never get that chance. Ever. Not even in his dreams. 

Tommy rounded a corner to enter a cave he saw. Maybe there would be gold in here? Of course, he hit a wall. But it wasn't netherrack. It was armor. Shiny purple armor. Tommy was about as high as this person's hips. He backed up to take a look at the owner. It was a Piglin. He was _huge_. Tommy has never seen Piglins or hybrids this big before, not even close. Tommy's cheeks flush as he stares into blood ruby eyes. Large tusks pushed their way past lips and curling up at a sharp point. The Piglin was dressed in royal garb and jewelry made of precious jewels and gems. He wore a golden crown that Tommy thought fit the Piglin very nicely. 

… Wait a minute. Huge Piglin, golden crown, royal clothing. 

Tommy nearly fainted at the realization. This was the Blood God. _The_ Blood God. 

Tommy stuttered an apology and quickly turned away. However he was stopped when he heard the clashing of armor behind him. He looked back to see that the Piglin had fallen to his knees and was clutching his side. Blood was soaking the cloth underneath the armor. Tommy straightened up quickly. The Blood God was wounded. Tommy quickly walked back over. He squatted down and looked at the Blood God's face. He passed out. Tommy frowned. Oh fuck.

Tommy has to carry the Blood God back to his house. By sheer luck, no one from the bastions had spotted them. By the time Tommy made it home, the Blood God's upper half resting atop his back and legs hooked under Tommy's arms, his body was screaming in agony. Heavy. Very heavy. Tommy was really tired. He was very hungry. He barely had any food. He decided that it would be best to give it to Blood God once he was awake and healed up. Tommy laid the Blood God on his bed, which was a bunch of knotted wool. It wasn't much and it definitely wasn't comfortable, but it was all Tommy had. Tommy removed the chest plate and opened the shirt to find the wound. It was deep and could be fatal if Tommy didn't act fast. He quickly gathered his medical supplies and sat at the Blood God's side. He took a cloth and wiped away the blood form the wound. He grabbed a different cloth and soaked it in a shiny liquid before placing it over the wound. The cloth fizzled and bubbled for a while before stopping. It cleaned the wound of bacteria. Tommy took some ointment that he made from numbing mushrooms and other ingredients before applying it around the opening of the wound. Next came the difficult part: sewing it shut. Tommy took a needle and some thread he traded with a Player a few months prior, and set to work. 

Days pass and Technoblade wakes up in an unfamiliar place. He's in the Nether. He's in a house. Well, more like a cave. He sits up, his side stinging. He grips it. He hears a yelp from the other side of the cave. A young blond, littered with scars and exhaustion. The blond stutters, "Are you feeling better, Blood God?" Technoblade says he's fine. He stares at the blond, taking in the sight of him. He can smell the Alpha's fear from all the way over here. (He could have smelled it from miles away, but you get his point.) The blond introduces himself and provides Technoblade a meal. The blond apologizes that it isn't a lot. Technoblade eats hungrily. The blond tells him he's been out for days. Technoblade becomes alarmed. Phil and Wilbur are probably wondering where he is. He rushes to try and stand up, but he nearly faints trying to. The blond carefully persuades to lay back down. He's in no condition to move. Technoblade reluctantly agrees. They spend the next few days chatting with one another, although the runt never starts conversation. He's mainly quiet and doesn't make a peep unless spoken to. Technoblade begins to ask the runt questions. They learn about each other's lives. Tommy learns that the Blood God has a family in the Overworld. They sound like nice people. He hopes that they treat the Blood God kindly forever. Technoblade learns of Tommy's horrible life as an Alpha runt. Tommy brushes it off as life just being that way and that it was nature. Tommy wasn't wearing the bandage when Technoblade first awoke, so his cheek scar was open for the Blood God to see. Tommy apologizes for his ugliness and puts the bandage on quickly. Over the next few days, Tommy replaces Technoblade's bandages with new ones. And thanks to being a Piglin, Technoblade's healing rate is faster than a hunan's. Technoblade is ready to go and is tired of waiting and doesn't want to even think about how worried his family may be. Tommy watches him go off into the distance. He didn't get to say goodbye. But Tommy thinks it's deserved. You should never thank a puny runt for helping you. It's just an insult. 

A few days after the Blood God's departure, Tommy's house is raided by Omegas, Betas, and Alphas alike. He's beaten to a pulp. Apparently, someone outside the bastion had seen Tommy carrying a certain Blood God. To say that the others were pissed, was an understatement. After they all leave, Tommy just lays in his house unmoving. He hasn't eaten in so long. His resources are used. His body is too weak. Tommy thinks that this life was pretty okay for an Alpha runt. Tommy whimpers as blood pools around his head. 

Here enters Technoblade, with items from the Overworld as thanks to the Alpha for helping him. However, he is met with the sight of a ransacked house with a bleeding Tommy in the middle of it. Technoblade takes Tommy home. They get to know each other more. Tommy is still self-deprecating as shit. Technoblade tells him not to hide his scars. He introduces Tommy to his father and younger twin. They accept Tommy with open arms. Technoblade and Tommy get close over the next few weeks. Really close. Soon enough, it's mating season. And even though they haven't done the traditional methods of Courting Season, the two think they can let it slide and just have a nice mating season together. Basically they fuck almost everyday for the next few weeks or something, I don't know. Maybe Technoblade rides the shit out of Tommy or something, fuck it. Technoblade making Tommy eat him out, 'cause why not??

Anyways, you can shape it more to your preference as always. Have fun, I guess.

Another long motherfucker.


	38. Symbiote

I will now make another AU, using Venom. Where Technoblade gets paired with a symbiote in an experiment. Hint: The symbiote is Tommy.

Technoblade doesn't know how he got himself roped up into this crazy shit, but he needed the money. He thought it would be a simple experiment, but this was way overboard. The scientists had tied him to a chair and introduced a red and gold alien-like slime to the tank. He began to internally panic as it climbed up his body and soaked into his chest. Nothing had happened and the scientists seemed to be happy with that. Technoblade was left in the tank as the scientists left with their clipboards. 

"Hey, big man!" Technoblade groaned at the voice in his head. In his head? "We can hear your thoughts, big guy. Your name's Technoblade? That's badass as fuck!" Technoblade was already hating this.

Technoblade plans an escape with the help of Tommy. Tommy tells him that when the facility closes down for the night, Technoblade can bust out easily. Technoblade asks how since he's literally strapped to a chair. Tommy tells him to just wait and find out. Soon, the lights shut off and they're left in the dim room. Tommy says this is it and tells Technoblade to get ready to run. Technoblade tries to ask what he's going to do, before he's suddenly enveloped in the red slime from before. 

He's enveloped in muscle and grows in size, breaking out of the chair with ease. Tommy tells him to blast through the wall. Technoblade is already on it, power flooding into his veins. He smashed through the wall and takes off into the night.

The two are constantly on the move as they try to get to Technoblade's hometown where his father and brother reside. Along the way, Technoblade learns that Tommy is a man-made replication of a alien from space. However, he is a failed experiment as he is weak and can't really fight. He can only provide his host with a form to fight and tear apart its enemies. The scientists had torn him apart again and again to try and fix him, always ending up with the same result as before. It was basically torture, but Tommy says that he has no right to complain as he's nothing more than an experiment. It's his life and job to be just that. He's not really a living thing, technically. Technoblade doesn't really like the way Tommy downplays himself. Technoblade doesn't mind this new partnership as Tommy has helped him escape quite a few encounters with the facility's goons. Tommy's only request is that Technoblade eats some of them so that he doesn't starve. Technoblade obliges, since these fuckers deserved it for all the shit they pulled.

Eventually one night as they're chilling in a motel, Technoblade is watching a movie and sex scene shows up. Technoblade pays it no mind, but Tommy watches intently. This looks like fun. He makes sure to commit it to memory. Technoblade turns off the TV and goes to bed. While the pinkette is sleeping, Tommy takes action. Tommy's form slips out from Technoblade's skin, still connected by a few strands. He moves his tendrils down and wraps them around Technoblade's cock, jerking him off. Technoblade hums at the action, but sleeps on. Tommy is stretching Technoblade wide with his fingers before he tries to form a cock at his pelvis. It's large and oozing something. Tommy slips in to the hilt and that's when Technoblade finally wakes up to see and feel Tommy inside him. Technoblade tries to tell Tommy to knock it off but gets cut off with a moan as the alien slips out only to thrust back in hard. 

Anyways, they fuck hard and dirty. Whatever, yada, yada, so on and so forth. The next morning, Technoblade tells Tommy that he can't just do that whenever he wants. Tommy was never one for listening. Technoblade hops into his car and takes off. Whilst they ride on a back highway, Tommy wraps his tendrils around Technoblade's cock and begins to stroke him. Technoblade focuses on trying to drive as he pants heavily and groans at the slick tendrils pumping him. When Tommy slips a small tentacle into the pinkette's slit, Technoblade cums hard in his jeans and scolds Tommy. Tommy just chuckles. He likes his host. He's very pretty and interesting. Tommy begins to tease Technoblade, describing all the dirty, dirty things he wants to do to Technoblade. Technoblade just blushes brightly at the symbiote's words. 

Anyways, they get to Technoblade's father's house and Technoblade informs his family about what happened and about Tommy, making sure to leave out the two's little sexcapades. Philza and Wilbur accept Tommy and help Technoblade settle down for a bit. Tommy warns them that Technoblade and his family might be in danger due to them being Technoblade's weakness. They decide that it would be best to move to a new location, far away from society. And they do.

When they move into their new home, Philza and Wilbur go to a nearby town to buy supplies. Technoblade decides to take a shower. Here, Tommy begins to tease at Technoblade again, prodding a tendril at the pinkette's hole. To his surprise, Technoblade spreads his legs apart and tells Tommy to fuck him good. Tommy obliges. 

You can shape it more to your preference if you desire. Have fun.


	39. Fascinating

For all you SCP AU lovers, here's a little thing for you.

TW// Blood and cannibalism(?) 

Tommy had just been hired by the foundation a few months ago. He had just transferred into his designated facility about a week ago. Today, was his first day in the job. Tommy was a bit excited to be working with these so called SCPs. He's handed a file by his boss and looks over it. SCP-73420. This SCP had been here for a few years, being transferred from its old destination to this one by request of a few other SCPs who threatened to destroy everything in sight if SCP-73420 was not brought into their proximity. These SCPs were SCP-94124 SCP-31805. (You can change the numbers, I'm just lazy again.) The three considered themselves a "family" despite having no blood correlation. 

Tommy was a bit excited as he walked down the designated branch, entering a VERY large circular room. In the center of it was basically a terrarium. There was a few feet of space between the wall and glass of the circumference of the terrarium. The terrarium was filled with trees and grass and even had a man-made river running through, most likely powered by a dam or something. Tommy walked around the tank slowly towards a concave office in the wall. Tommy set down the folder on his brand new desk. He would be assigned to be SCP-73420's keeper. He would also be the messenger for it to SCP-94124 and SCP-31805. Tommy sighed and settled down, organizing a few things and getting his documents ready. However, he stopped his movements when he heard a tink on the glass to his right. He looked over and his soul nearly left him.

SCP-73420.

A boar-like creature. Most likely 10 to 12 feet tall. Large hooves and sharp claws/hooved hands. Massive muscles pulling at the garments that it wore. Royal clothing, a red cloak, and a golden crown. Long pink braided hair nearly touching the ground. Large white tusks sharp and pristine. Blood crimson eyes pierced into Tommy's soul. The creature had planted a hand/hoof against the glass as it stared at him.

Tommy was terrified and yet his breath was taken away. Tommy stood up and slowly walked towards the terrarium. The two never unlocked eyes with each other. Tommy eventually stood in front of the creature. The creature squatted down to get a closer look at the human. Tommy let out a breathy laugh. "Well... Aren't you a beauty?" The creature's eyes widened. Tommy chuckled. "Not used to being called that, huh?" The creature tilted its head and looked to the side with unamused eyes. Tommy laughed at that. "Anyways, I'll be your new handler starting from today." The creature huffed, fogging up the glass a bit. "My name's Tommy. What's yours?" The creature narrowed its eyes at the human. Tommy just smiled. "You don't have to share with me. I just thought you'd be tired of getting called numbers." The creature let out a humorous snort, but didn't speak. "Very well then. Since you won't tell me your name, I'll give you a nickname for the time being." Tommy put his finger on his chin as if in deep thought before smirking at the creature. "How about Piggy?" The creature's face returned to unamusement. "Pork chop? Pork belly? How about Bacon?"

The creature couldn't hold back a smile as he watched the human in front of him list off ridiculous amounts of stupid nicknames. This human might be different then the others. "You know what, I think I'll call you Pinky." Nevermind, he was as stupid as the rest. 

As soon as Tommy took notice that the creature despised that name, he cackled. "You don't like Pinky? Well, too bad. 'Cause that's what I'm gonna call you now." The creature let out a snort of annoyance. Tommy just laughed again. 

The next few days were rather simple and repeated. Come to the office, mess with SCP-73420, do paperwork, head back to his room. However, today, Tommy would be meeting the other two SCPs of SCP-73420's supposed "family". Tommy walked alongside SCP-73420, who was currently chained inside a mobile, titanium steel cage. Tommy didn't really like the look of the chains on SCP-73420, but it was regulation. Soon enough, they entered another large room with a terrarium in it. Tommy watched as the guards connected the cage to a entrance lock on the terrarium. They opened the air lock, allowing SCP-73420 to enter. Afterwards, they shut it and left the room. Soon enough, two more cages were wheeled into the room. They contained a man with large grey wings with diamond patterns on the end of them and a tall man with brown hair that partially covered one of his eyes. Tommy watched as they were released into the enclosure. The guards left and Tommy stepped towards the tank, his clipboard and pen ready to take down documentation of anything important. He watched as the three began to interact and seemingly greet each other. They hugged one another and ruffled each other's hair. The two other SCPs were smaller than SCP-73420 so it had to squat down to get closer to them. Tommy hummed. Physical contact seemed like an important thing for this "family". He looked at his clipboard to jot it down. As soon he looked up, the three creatures were standing right in front of him, watching him. Tommy yelped slightly in surprise. SCP-31805 laughed loudly at Tommy's reaction. SCP-94124 laughed quietly alongside SCP-31805. SCP-73420 looked at the two with a snort of amusement. They spoke to each other in an unknown language. Probably a language they made up or something. Tommy wrote it down on the clipboard. He heard a tap on the glass and looked up. SCP-73420 was tapping the glass. Tommy smiled. "What's up, Pinky?" SCP-31805 let out a loud wheeze and fell on the ground, holding its side as it laughed loudly and repeating something in their shared language. SCP-73420 let out an annoyed growl at its family members before turning back to Tommy. (Tommy wouldn't admit to anyone that SCP-73420's growl was breath-taking.) Tommy continued to smile at SCP-73420. It pointed to itself. 

"Technoblade." Tommy was shocked frozen. The voice was deep and soothing. The creature pointed to SCP-94124. "Philza." And then pointed to SCP-31805. "Wilbur." Tommy was silent for a bit before blinking and stuttering.

"A-Ah. Your names, yeah? That's good to know." Tommy moved to write it down before he was stopped by a growl. Tommy looked up at Technoblade. 

"Only for you." Tommy blinked and couldn't help the feeling of joy springing up that he was the only one allowed to know their names. Tommy hummed.

"I guess even if I wrote it down, they wouldn't call you that anyway so there would be no point." He smiled softly at the boar. Technoblade smiled as well. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit. Eventually, Wilbur letting out a snicker, grabbing their attention. Both Philza and Wilbur were giving them smirks. They knew something was going on, even if the human and pinkette didn't know it themselves. Tommy cleared his throat as he focused back on his task. "Well, you only have a limited amount of time for interaction as always, so I suggest you make the most of it." Tommy began to write down the time and wrote the interactions that happened for the next hour. Most of it was just talk, a little bit of play fighting between Technoblade and Wilbur while Philza laughed on. Tommy would say that Philza was like the father figure whilst Technoblade and Wilbur were brothers.

After a while, the guards walked in pulling along a group of Class D personnel. There were about 15 to 20 of them. The guards opened up the airlock and guided the group inside. The guards closed the door and left. Tommy cleared his throat and brought up a small mic to his mouth.

"Alright, everyone. I'm sure that the guards have informed you of SCP-73420, SCP-31805, and SCP-94124." A few of the people murmured agreements. Someone spoke up.

"Yeah, but they didn't tell us what we were supposed to do." Ah. Tommy forgot about that part. Tommy had of course read the files of Technoblade, Philza, and Wilbur. It was his job. He also read on all past "family" gatherings. Tommy snickered and smiled at the personnel.

"Well, that's easy." Tommy held up a button and pressed down on it. A buzzer sounded. "You just need to run." The people looked at him in confusion before suddenly one of the people next to them had their head bitten clean off. Technoblade had already began. The people started screaming and trying to run but were cut off by Philza and Wilbur. The people were slowly picked off one by one. What kind of family gatherings didn't do a family feast?

Soon the three creatures were feeding on the carcasses of the personnel. Tommy was amazed at the display. It was just so interesting to see these three work together. The family just smiled and talked with one another as they ate. Tommy wrote down the extent of the event. The three ate until there was nothing left. Tommy hummed softly as he jotted down the results and pulled out his voice recorder, which he used for backup, just in case he lost either documentation. "All personnel were terminated in the events of SCP-73420's, SCP-31805's, and SCP-94124's actions. The schedule for today's meeting will go on as planned." He sighed as he looked back up at the three, who were once again standing front of him. Tommy tsked them with a grin. "Look at you three. You're covered in blood and shit. Well have to get you cleaned before taking you back to your containment cells."

The three let out their own little chuckles as they stared down at the human. This human was interesting. He was different from others. Philza was a bit upset that the foundation would put someone so young in a place like this. Wilbur liked the kid. He was loud and very funny. Technoblade… Well, Technoblade didn't know what to feel. Tommy was *very* interesting to him. He wanted to know more about the blond. 

After a few more hours, the three were removed from the terrarium and were set off the be cleaned and returned to their containment cells. Tommy sat in his office, typing in today's results. Technoblade had been returned to his cell about a few hours ago. The boar simply explored around his containment, taking a glance over at Tommy every once and a while. It was late at night before he finally headed to his room, bidding Technoblade goodnight. 

The next few months that went by were fun for Tommy. He enjoyed the company of Technoblade and learning new things about him. He loved spending time to watch Technoblade and his family having fun together. Everyday was routine.

Until late one night while Tommy was working on some paperwork, he heard a slap to his right and took a peek at Technoblade's enclosure. His face heated up at the sight. Technoblade was naked and hard as a rock. His cock pressed up against the glass, humping and grinding against it. His hands/hooves pressed against the glass, scratching them slightly. Fuck, his cock was **_huge_**. Technoblade's eyes were trained on Tommy, lust and desire swirling inside them. Tommy covered his mouth in shock. "T-Technoblade! What the fuck are you doing??" Suddenly the alarms blared as there was a containment breach. Tommy stood up in panic. Where was the breach? But his thoughts were halted as he heard glass shatter. Technoblade smashed through the wall and made a beeline towards Tommy. Tommy didn't have time to process being picked up and having his clothes pulled off his body. Just as he was about to tell Technoblade to stop, the boar lifted Tommy up to his face and began to lick at the human's hole. Tommy's breath left him. "T-Techno-" The wet muscle plunged past the ring and Tommy cried out. Fuck, that was nice. The boar continued to tongue fuck Tommy until the little human came. Technoblade pulled Tommy away and looked him in the face, licking his lips.

"Tasty." Tommy flushed brightly at the word. Technoblade moved forward and kissed Tommy, though his lips practically took up half of Tommy's face. His tusks bordering the blond's face. Tommy whined as the the boar's tongue pushed past his lips and basically shoved itself down his throat. Tommy choked on it. Technoblade pulled back with a chuckle before moving Tommy over his cock. Tommy grabbed onto Technoblade's hands.

"T-Techno, wait! I-It's not gonna f-fit!" Surely it wouldn't! The pinkette's cock was nearly half Tommy's damn height! Technoblade just licked at Tommy's cheek.

"It will." And pushed the blond down on his cock. It took time, but Tommy was soon filled to the brim, all the way down to the hilt of Technoblade's cock. Technoblade practically purred at the sight of the bulge protruding from Tommy's body. Tommy was panting heavily as he tried to get used to the size. Technoblade rubbed at the human's stomach to help relax the muscles. Plus, it felt good. For both of them. They both could feel Tommy's organs shift to accommodate the intrusion. Tommy felt like he could pass out. After a while, Technoblade lifted the blond off his member and slammed him back down. Tommy cried out in pain and pleasure. This continued until Technoblade was practically pounding into the human, rough and fast. They were both in pure bliss. Tommy had already came multiple times as Technoblade relentlessly pounded into him. Soon enough, Technoblade finishes inside Tommy, filling him up with so much of his seed that Tommy felt like he would explode. Technoblade pulls out and cum spills out of Tommy, his stomach deflating as the liquid leaves him. Technoblade growled in appreciation. His Tommy was so perfect.

The containment breach was handled and the foundation found out about what Technoblade had done to Tommy during said breach. Tommy was removed from the office and relocated to a different branch of the facility. Technoblade was devastated. His family tried to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. After Technoblade refused to eat for the next few weeks, his family decided that it would be best to finally escape from this place. They made a plan to escape and made sure to grab Tommy along the way.

Weeks later, there was a containment breach and the three took to action. Technoblade bit off the head of his new keeper. The dude was an asshole. Technoblade tracked down Tommy's scent, killing endless humans on the way, and found the blond in the cafeteria with a whole bunch of other scientists. They screamed in fear, all except Tommy. Tommy looked up at Technoblade with watery eyes. Technoblade reached out his blood-covered arms towards Tommy. Tommy got the message and ran towards the pinkette, jumping into his arms. Technoblade took off to the exit his family planned to escape through. He saw the other two there and the two smiled once they saw Tommy was alive and well.

They left the facility, never looking back. They hid in a cabin to the North, far away from prying eyes. Technoblade made Tommy his mate and practically fucked him into oblivion once they had alone time.

Fuck, that was another long one. As always, shape it more to your preference if you desire. Have fun.


	40. Shadowling

SCP AU, except Tommy is an SCP and Technoblade is a scientist. Oh, boy.

Technoblade had worked in the facility for a few years now. He's had a few close calls with some of the anomalies, however, he always escaped unharmed. Guess luck was on his side. His family also worked in the building. His father, Philza, and his twin brother, Wilbur. They usually dealt with the Safe and Euclid SCPs. However, today, Technoblade had been assigned to his first Keter SCP. An anomaly called SCP-70337 (you can change it if you want). He held the files to his side as he entered the observation room to the containment cell of SCP-70337. The cell was dimly lit and had nothing in it, except for a lump of shadow in the corner. Technoblade hummed and sat down at a desk in front of the glass. He opened the folder and moved the mic forwards, "SCP-70337. It is time for an interview. Please come up to the glass for better inspection." The lump didn't move for a bit before a head lifted up. It slowly got on all fours and moved forward. Once it stood in front of the glass, it sat on its haunches like a dog. Technoblade had finally been able to take a look at the creature.

He was only slightly surprised to find that it looked like a young blond, perhaps about 16 to 19 years old. Its eyes were bright baby blue. It had freckles and floppy ears elven ears. It had a long tail with a small tuft of fluff at the end that settled down in front of it. Sharp claws on its hands and feet. He wore a tank top and a pair of baggy shorts. It stared down at him, curiosity in its eyes. "Hello, SCP-70337. Shall we go ahead and get this interview over with?" The creature blinked before moving closer to the glass. Technoblade sighed, "Alright, well..." Technoblade proceeded to ask the creature questions, but it would never answer. It would just stare at him. Technoblade sat there for hours with no results showing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is hopeless. I can't believe I got stuck with some fucking stupid beast who can't fucking speak." He looked at his watch. He would need to leave soon to meet up with Philza and Wilbur. Technoblade stood up and closed the folder, "So long, brat. We'll try again tomorrow." And he did. And the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. Days passed and the damn thing still wouldn't talk to him. He threw his head into his hands, "Why don't you just speak??" He glared up at the creature, "What will make you talk, you brat?" The creature stared at him, tilting its head, pupils widening and turning into slits before returning to their normal size. Technoblade's brows furrowed. Suddenly the creature was gone. Technoblade blinked and straightened up quickly, looking inside the cell. Nothing. Fuck. He went to press the button the wall to signal a containment breach, but his hand was stopped by a clawed hand. It wrenched him back, throwing him back into his chair. He was caught off guard and when he came to his senses, the creature was standing in front of him. Its pupils shifted again before the shadows of the chair lurched forward and wrapped the pinkette's wrists and ankles to the chair. Technoblade stared at the shadows offended, trying to rip his appendages free. He paused when he felt hands on his knees. He looked up at the creature. It was smiling softly. It reached a hand forwards and grabbed at Technoblade's zipper, pulling it down. Technoblade tried to struggle away once he realized what the creature was attempting. His struggle was futile. Soon his cock was in the hands of the creature. It looked at him before moving its head down and swallowing Technoblade to the hilt. The pinkette's breath caught in his throat at the unexpected heat. He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he felt the creature swallow around him. The creature continued to suck off the human. After a while, Technoblade came into the mouth of the anomaly, panting softly. He looked down at the creature as it continued to swallow down his seed. Technoblade couldn't hold back the thought that it looked hot. The creature pulled away and smiled up at Technoblade, "Hi, my name's Tommy." And that's how it went with their interviews going forward. Tommy would give a blowjob to Technoblade and Tommy would answer his questions in return. ("Do you remember your life before the facility? "Yes." "What was it like?" "Cold, alone, unhappy. Had no friends. Nobody liked me." "Did you have parents?" "Yes, but they threw me out when they realized I was a monster.") One day Technoblade asked Tommy, "Why did you... Why do you do... Why do you have sex with me before answering my questions?" Tommy let out a giggle before smiling at Technoblade like the answer was obvious, "Because I like like you, silly." Technoblade doesn't think he can continue seeing this anomaly any longer. He asks to be assigned to a new SCP and the facility provides. He doesn't go back to Tommy- no, SCP-70337. He spends the next few months working with no other Keter classes. Only sticking to the Safe and Euclid SCPs. He does his best to forget SCP-70337, since the foundation won't do it for him. However, he can never forget. He can't forget Tommy's face, its laugh, its smile. He can't forget the blush on its cheeks when it would pleasure him. Never forget the moments he saw that face covered in his cum. Shit, what he wouldn't give to fuck that tight hole of its. Technoblade stutters to a stop as he feels himself getting hard. He grits his teeth. He needs to forget. He returns to his work. It's late and he sighs, turning off his computer. He had stayed a bit late to work on his paperwork. He had already texted his family that he would be late. On the way to the exit, he passed by SCP-70337's containment. He paused as he looked at the door. He stood there, thinking hard about the choice he was going to make. He let out a huff of annoyance before turning to the door and entering it. He set his bag on the desk as he looked into the room. It was dark. But with his trained eye, he could pick up Tommy's form. Technoblade let out a sigh before tapping on the glass. Tommy's ear flicked softly and looking up at the glass. Tommy eye's widened in surprise and sat up. They started at each other before Technoblade cleared his throat and reached down, pulling the zipper open. Tommy watched and began to move forward. He stared as Technoblade pulled his cock out and began stroking it, letting out a breath, "Tommy. My sweet little Tommy. Won't you be a good boy and help me out?" Tommy was gone in the blink of an eye. Technoblade turned to see Tommy standing next to him. Technoblade reached over and stroked the cheek of the SCP with the back of his fingers, "Hello, sweetheart." Tommy whined and bit at Technoblade's fingers softly. Technoblade chuckled, "You're being naughty, Tommy. I think you deserve a bit of a punishment, don't you think?" Tommy backed away. Technoblade was about to apologize for stepping out of line, but stopped when he saw the blond bend over the desk and pulling his shorts down. He lifted his tail up to help reveal a winking, pink hole. Tommy pulled his cheeks apart, spreading them open for Technoblade to see. Technoblade just smirked in appreciation before moving forward and grinding against Tommy, "Such a little slut you are." Anyways, Technoblade fucks the shit out of Tommy. When he pulls out, Tommy replaces Technoblade's cock with his tail to plug it up and keep the pinkette's seed from flowing out. Where this goes on from here is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference if you want to. Have fun.


	41. Dragon Scales

Fantasy, medieval AU thing or something.

Technoblade is the eldest prince of the Antarctic Empire. His father, Philza, is the King. Technoblade has a twin brother named Wilbur. Their 21st birthday was today and there would be a grand party in their honour. 

Technoblade had just finished dressing up for event when his twin walked in, wearing his own royal attire. "Techno! I heard that we'll be getting some extravagant gifts this year!" Technoblade hummed. The brunette grabbed his twin's hand and pulled him along towards the ballroom. They were going to be announced soon and they needed to be ready. 

The party was going well. Many royal figures and people of elite status were here, the lot of them close friends to the royal family. When it was time for gifts, people were excited to see the twins' presents this year. Each one had been chosen in consideration to both Wilbur's and Technoblade's passions. Wilbur received new instruments to learn, books of lands far away, flags of any new countries that had sprung up in the last year, et cetera. For Technoblade, it was all gold and jewels, weapons, books of history and mythology and of creatures lost to time. Technoblade would be sure to add the gold and jewels to his ever growing treasure room. Finally, it was time for Technoblade's last gift. His old friend, Dream, had stepped forward. The guards rolled in a large cube-shaped something that was draped in a sheet. "Hello, Technoblade. Seeing as how this is a special occasion, I took the liberty of getting you something that I'm sure would look divine within the walls of your treasure room." Now this interested Technoblade. Dream stood back and grabbed at the sheet before yanking it away. People gasped in shock. Technoblade's eyes widened at the sight before him. 

A dragon hybrid. 

It was a young blond. Perhaps a few years younger than him. It had bright baby blue eyes that reminded Technoblade of clear blue skies, of clear calm oceans, of shiny sapphires. They were dressed in silk clothing, a black lace illusion top and black high waisted shorts. They made the pale skin covered in scars stand out. The red scales that littered it's shoulders, neck, and cheeks shined bright under the light. The scales traveled down its back to the base of two pairs of red sharp wings that stuck out form slits in the shirt. The wingspan had to be nearly about 16 feet. A long reptilian tail laid curled up in front of it as it poked through a hole in the back of its shorts. Spikes followed down its spine, poking out through slits in the back of the shirt. Large horns sprouted from the top of its head. The hybrid itself was smaller than Technoblade, perhaps a few inches shorter. The scars that covered the hybrid may have looked jarring to others, but to Technoblade, they were beautiful. This hybrid *would* look good in his treasure room. A beautiful piece to settle amongst his treasures. 

"It's only fair that a treasure cave as its dragon, right?" Dream stands next to Technoblade, smirking. Technoblade nods and stares down at the hybrid. It lowers its head. "I made sure to train it properly, so you have no need to fret over it disobeying you." Technoblade hums. Dream may be an old friend of his, but he was still a bastard. Some of the scars on the hybrid's skin were new. Technoblade could tell without even batting an eye. "What are you going to name it?" Technoblade scans his eyes over the hybrid.

"Theseus."

The gifts are moved to Technoblade's and Wilbur's respective rooms, however, the dragon hybrid and other treasures are put in Technoblade's treasure room. Once the party is over, Technoblade goes to dress into more comfortable clothing before taking off towards his treasure room. He enters and finds his little hybrid settled at the bottom of its cage, huddled amongst itself. Technoblade closed the door and the hybrid's ears flick and it sits up to look up at its new owner. Technoblade walks forward and stands before the cage. The blond bows its head in submission. Technoblade hums softly. The voices in his head cry out, 'Cute! Cute! Ours! He's ours! Make him ours!' Dragons were deemed extinct hundreds of years ago, however, the occasional dragon showed up every now and then. Hybrids were even less common than that. Technoblade reached into his pocket, pulling out a key. He opens the cage and stands back. The hybrid flicks its eyes up to the pinkette. Technoblade watched as it steps out of its enclosure, standing before Technoblade. Technoblade places a finger underneath its chin and tilts its head up, "Look at me, my dragon." The hybrid obeys and stares into the rubies of the eldest prince. Technoblade smirks. A very pretty treasure for his collection, "This kingdom will be your new home. You're part of my treasure now. I plan to make sure that you are never taken away from me. I will make plans to have a room added to mine so that you may stay by my side at all times. This room however is the best place for you to reside in until then." The hybrid nods its head once in understanding. Technoblade removes the collar from the hybrid's neck. He looks at the hybrid, "What is your name?" The hybrid blinks in surprise. It opens and closes its mouth a bit before speaking, "I-I thought my name was Theseus." Technoblade smiles softly, "I wouldn't mind calling you that, but I'm sure that you've had a before you were captured." The hybrid shuffles on its feet for a bit before clearing his throat, "T-Tommy. B-But I like Theseus too." Technoblade hums and places a hand on Tommy's cheek, "You are safe here, Tommy." Tommy smiles. It's a small thing, but Technoblade believes that its been a long time since the world has seen that smile. Then Technoblade leaves, locking the door behind him. No one had a key to that room but Technoblade. He held that key on his person at all times so no one could even think about taking his things away from him. Technoblade would make sure that Tommy would be safe. 

The next few days are spent with Technoblade having Tommy alongside him. The pinkette had requested royal garb for Tommy and his request was granted. His outfit was similar to Technoblade's, just more in a Tommy-style. The two had gotten to know each other well. Technoblade introduced the dragon hybrid to Philza and Wilbur, who accepted him with open arms, already treating him like part of the family. Tommy didn't have any family, as far as he knew. He was alone for as long as he could remember. People around the kingdom had known about the Prince's newest gift and we're terrified of such a being. However, once the kingdom had gotten to know Tommy, they greeted him happily when he walked along the streets of the town. Tommy's existence was well-known around the world. Due to this, the world became less afraid of dragons and their hybrid counterparts. They were accepted more and due to that, more of them showed up. They walked out of their hiding places and we're greeted with kind gestures and caring hearts. Of course, some people refused and sometimes blood was spilt.

Technoblade and Tommy had decided to go on a hunt together. Technoblade was on his horse while Technoblade ran beside them on all fours. It felt natural to him, he said. (Tommy didn't fly often, but when he did, it was powerful and breathtaking.) They decided to take a break around lunch and settle in a small clearing near a river. Tommy finished earlier than Technoblade and decided to take a small dip in the river. He removed his clothing except his undergarments and hopped in without hesitation. It was cool and refreshing. Technoblade tried to tell him to stop, but Tommy just blew a raspberry at him and continued to splash around. Technoblade huffed and smirked before removing his own clothing, splashing after Tommy. Tommy squealed in protest as Technoblade splashed and the two of them began to wrestle around playfully. Technoblade slammed Tommy onto the bank, holding his hands above his head, and hovering above him. The two stare at each other as they gasp for breath, grins on their faces. Technoblade doesn't know what comes over him but he leans down and kisses the blond. Tommy kisses right back. Their tongues intertwine, Tommy being a dragon hybrid has quite the long tongue. He wraps it around Technoblade's and sucks on it before plunging his tongue down Technoblade's throat. Technoblade swallows around it, enjoying the feeling and smirking at the shiver it gets out of Tommy. They both pull away for air, cheeks flushed. Technoblade kisses Tommy softly, with love and affection, "Theseus. My strong Theseus. Tommy. My sweet, little Tommy." Anyways, Technoblade pounds Tommy into the ground and they go back home. Maybe they get married and afterwards they find out that Tommy is pregnant with eggs? Anyways, yeah, you can always change it more to your preference. Have fun.


	42. New Steed

Prince Technoblade had just lost his loyal steed to old age. Technoblade knew it was coming, but that doesn't mean he was truly prepared for it. But he knew that his late companion wouldn't have wanted him to wallow in self-pity so he made sure to get himself a new steed as soon as possible.

He went off to a ranch nearby that sold good horses for fair prices. Technoblade was a bit excited to get a new steed. Entering the ranch, he asks the staff to show him their most powerful horses. They happily show him an array of horses. They're all beautiful and strong looking. But Technoblade doesn't think any of them match with his regality. He needs something majestic, powerful, and intimidating. Just as he's about to pick out a good looking one, the doors to the barn slam open and somebody is yelling for the owner. Apparently one of the horses was on a riot and no one could control him. The owner apologizes to Technoblade and runs out to help take care of the problem. Technoblade waits for a while before getting a little annoyed and walks out. How long does it take to control a horse?! He stops in his tracks as someone is thrown over the fence of the pasture. They groan as their face lays in the dirt. Technoblade hears a cheer of victory and looks to the pasture. His eyes widen.

That's not a horse. That's... That's a centaur!

The centaur has rowdy blond hair tied back into a small ponytail. He's very tall, almost 7 feet tall. His human half is relatively thin looking, but his lower half is nothing but muscle and power. His lower half is most likely that of a Dutch Draft horse. His coat is a beautiful sleek black leading into beautiful feathering around his large heavy hooves. His black tail is long and rowdy like his hair. He wears a black halter crop top and a red bandana around his neck. His eyes sparkle a bright baby blue.

The centaur leaps in joy at being able to knock off every single person who's tried to tame him. He smirks at the owner, "I told you! I'm not gonna let you motherfuckers try and fucking tame me! I'm not gonna let myself be pushed around by some fucking puny humans who think they're almighty gods or some shit!" He stomps away, returning to the trough of water to take a drink. Technoblade watches as the owner is slowly losing their mind before turning back to Technoblade.

"Apologies, your Highness. The newest addition to our collection is being quite difficult." They clear their throat, "Anyways, I'm sure that you want to purchase a horse now. Let us return inside and you can choose your steed." Technoblade holds up a hand and points to the centaur.

"I want him." The owner looks shocked.

"Are you sure, your Highness? He's quite the struggle. He's knocked off all of my top staff within the blink of an eye." Technoblade nods.

"I can deal with him." The owner looks deep in thought before smiling softly, a sigh of acceptance.

"I'll give you a deal, your Highness. If you can tame him, I'll let you take him for free. Does that sound pleasing to you?" Technoblade smirks.

"Definitely." He takes off and hops over the fence, removing his cape and laying it over the wood. He walks up to centaur, grabbing a length of rope along the way. The centaur notices the pinkette in his peripherals and stands up straight, looking down at him.

"You come to try and tame me too, pipsqueak?" Technoblade's eye twitches at the name. The voices in his head scream. Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak?! How dare he call Technoblade, the Blood God, pipsqueak! He snarls, lips drawn back to show of his tusks and fangs more.

"Don't call me that. My name is Technoblade, eldest prince to the Antarctic Empire of the North. What is your name?" The centaur hums.

"The name's Tommy, pipsqueak." He smirks cockily as he goes against Technoblade's demands. Technoblade huffs in annoyance. They stare at each other before they both leap into action. Tommy tries to kick at the Prince to send him launching across the pasture, but the pinkette dodges and Tommy destroys the fence instead. Technoblade smirks and launches himself at Tommy's back, wrapping the rope behind the forelegs and under the chest. He ties it tight, holding onto it for dear life. Tommy flares back at the Prince, seemingly pissed off that the pinkette had made it onto his back. Technoblade chuckles.

"Strong. You'll be a good steed." Tommy huffs and begins to buck wildly, trying to knock Technoblade off. Technoblade holds on with all his strength. The fight goes on for hours before Tommy finally stops. He's not going to win. He pants heavily as he looks back at the Prince. His hair is all over the place, having seem to come out of its braid during their fight. Tommy breathed a sigh of defeat.

"You win. I will be your steed." Technoblade grins and flicks at the rope, getting Tommy to move forward towards the front of the barn. He stands before the owner with gleam in his eye.

"I'm sure you'll hold your end of the deal." The owner laughs and nods their head.

"Of course, your Highness." They hand the Prince his cloak. "I wish you safety on your travels." Technoblade nods and reaches into the bag he brought with him. He pulls out a saddle and reins. He turns to Tommy. Tommy cringes at the very sight of the item but does not fight back as Technoblade applies them to the best of his ability. Centaurs are different from horses. He will have to change the design of it later to fit Tommy. Speaking of which.

"I want a different name for you. Tommy is too lame of a name for my steed." Tommy looks at him in offense.

"Excuse you?! My name is perfect for a steed!" Technoblade smirks.

"It's not. I think I'll name you... Theseus." Tommy scoffs at that and chooses to just stare off at the trees. He doesn't argue. Technoblade thinks that he secretly likes the name. After Technoblade finishes, he gives his goodbyes to the ranch staff. He returns to Tommy. The centaur stares down at him and knickers softly before kneeling down to let Technoblade get on easier. Technoblade smiles softly and hops on, patting the side of Tommy's lower half. Tommy can't help but chuckle at the action. Technoblade snaps the reins and they're off. They run through forests, deserts, swamps, and many other biomes as they return to the Empire. Along the way, they learn of each other's pasts. Technoblade was a Piglin left behind by his sounder. The king of the Empire, Philza, had adopted him and made him a Prince. They found Wilbur a while after and was also crowned Prince. Wilbur talked about how much they were twins and they just decided to be called that, twins. He was a skilled fighter and the Champion of their kingdom. He had yet to find a foe who could defeat him. Tommy was a just a normal centaur. He was left behind by his herd when they found out he was way too weak for an average centaur. His mother died during labor. His father, who had been herd leader at the time, was shot by a poacher and died trying to protect the herd. Afterwards, the herd outcasted him and kicked him out. He has been alone for a long while. He has no friends, no family. He's only got himself. He trained himself everyday until he couldn't breathe or walk straight, and then he repeated it the next. Now he was strong and could prove to others that he wasn't weak like how he had been as a child. He would be able to protect his future herd. He would show them that he was capable of being worthy enough to be around them. Technoblade could relate to Tommy when he was back in the Nether as a young child. The two of them grow closer and closer. They reach the tundra of the North and begin their trek through the snow. Tommy seems to have no trouble with the cold thankfully. They stop at an orchard and decide to eat some dinner. Technoblade stops at the base of an apple tree and looks up. He hums about they're going to get them before a shadow looms over him. Tommy stands on his hind legs and presses his forehooves against the tree as he picks some of the fruit. Technoblade watches in slight awe. He turns to go and try to find an animal to hunt down before he's met with the sheath of Tommy's lower half. He stares at it. It's a quite big for all the horses he's seen. Curiosity gets the better of him and he moves his hand towards it, trailing his hand down it. He feels Tommy tense up and shiver as Technoblade's hand moves down. Tommy bends his lower half down to look between his legs, apples gather in his arms.

"O-Oi. What the fuck are you doing?" Technoblade hums.

"Just curious." He pushes at the sheath and circles the folds of it. Tommy gasps softly as Technoblade pushes a finger inside. Technoblade can feel the top of the head and traces his fingers all over it. Technoblade smiles as he feels the head push at his fingers and move forwards. Soon enough, Tommy's cock is all the way out. It's very large and stiff. Technoblade grabs it, he can't even fit his hand around it. "You're actually pretty big. Larger than any that I've ever seen." Tommy can't help but thrust forward. Technoblade chuckles softly and pulls his hands away. Tommy whines as he stares down at the pinkette, but stops when he sees him pull down his trousers and suck on his fingers. He fingers himself open and walks over to a boulder, bending over it. He looks back at Tommy with a smirk. "Come on, Theseus. I'm waiting. Aren't you supposed to be my loyal steed?" Tommy gets back on his legs and gently lays the apples on the ground before he walks over to his Prince. He clambers his forelegs onto the rock and hovers over Technoblade. Technoblade grabs hold of Tommy's cock, guiding it to his hole. Tommy pushes in slightly and the Prince bites his lips, letting out a quiet squeal as the head pushes in. Anyways, Technoblade gets fucked hard by Tommy. Technoblade is pumped full of cum and just basks in the afterglow of it while Tommy finished gathering up stuff for dinner. He starts a fire and looks up to see Technoblade fingering himself open again as Tommy's cum flows out. Technoblade is smirking at him. "Ready for round two?" You can shape it more to your preference as always. Have fun. 

I had to do SO much research about horses, you guys.


	43. Curly

This is set after the Finale. 

Technoblade had hoped that this mining session would have gone better. He was peacefully mining, but a creeper just had to show up and blow up. Now he was stuck in a wall of rubble and gravel. He couldn't move. He could feel his lower half was too high from the ground to get a good bearing to pull himself out. He pulled out his communicator, looking for someone who could help him out. Unfortunately, it was just his luck that Tommy was the only other one on the server. He clicked his tongue before sending Tommy coordinates and leaving it at that. He waited for a while. He began to think that Tommy either hadn't saw his message, or he had and chose to ignore it. He sighed. Of course, Tommy would most likely ignore him. After all the shit they did to each other. 

"Technoblade?" Technoblade's ears flicked up as he heard Tommy's voice from behind the wall. He kicked at the air, struggling to try and get himself unstuck once again. Soon he heard a wheezing laugh. Well, at least he knew that Tommy found him. Tommy stared down at the lower half of his Piglin older brother. "How- How did you get-" He wheezed again, "Get stuck in there?" Technoblade huffed.

"A creeper. Now help me out." Tommy moved forward and stared down at Piglin's behind, hands on hips. He would have started helping out, if a certain thing didn't catch his eye. A corkscrew tail. Tommy remembered having seen it a few times throughout his life, but everytime he asked Technoblade if he could touch it, it was an immediate "no". Now Tommy had the chance to touch it. He smirked and reached forwards, gripping the base of it between two fingers. Technoblade freezes up. What the fuck?? Tommy rubs the base between his fingers. It's smooth and fuzzy. Tommy grips it tighter, squeezing it. Technoblade moves a hand to cover his mouth, trying to stop the moan threatening to come out. He tries to kick at Tommy. "Hey, knock it off! Don't do that!" Tommy doesn't listen and dodges the flailing legs. In retaliation, he grabs the tip of the tail and pulls. Technoblade couldn't help the loud moan that leaves his lips as a strike of energy is sent up his spine and down to his dick. He grips onto the wall. "T-Tommy, stop!" Tommy had frozen up at hearing the moan and hearing Technoblade's voice knocks him out of his daze. He pulls at the tail again, twirling it between his fingers. Technoblade gasps and keeps scolding Tommy, telling him to knock it off. Tommy doesn't stop, continuing to pull and twirl the tail. Technoblade feels his cock get harder by the second. "T-Tommy. P-Please." Tommy begins to stroke the tail, picking up the pace quickly. Technoblade can't take it. The twisting, pulling, and stroking. He can't help the squeals and snorts of pleasure as Tommy continues. Technoblade growls as he feels his cock twitch. "Tommy. Get me out of this wall. Now." Tommy gulps as he heard Technoblade's voice drop. He pulls his hand away and takes out his pickaxe, removing the wall around Technoblade. Once the pinkette is free, he throws Tommy against a wall. He wets his fingers with Tommy's mouth, who sucks on them happily. Technoblade rips down the blond's trousers and begins to stretch him open. Soon enough he's fucking Tommy up against the wall.

How this continues is up to you. And you can shape it more to your preference, if you desire. Have fun.


	44. A Worker's Tale *

Someone asked for more God!Technoblade and Human!Tommy. Ask and you shall receive. … Maybe. … Depends on the prompt idea you give me.

Tommy has no one. He was outcasted by his village after the deaths of his parents. No one but his parents had loved Tommy. The village called him destructive, brash, and annoying. The village blamed him for his parents' deaths. It was his fault, wasn't it? He should have listened and not gone off like he did. His parents paid the price for his recklessness and naivety. Tommy was left in the hands of a village that was cruel and full of unrelenting hatred. They would beat him when they had the chance, they worked him like a dog. He rarely got the chance to eat anything. He was always tired. His body layered in scars and burns. His body was in near constant pain and exhaustion. He can't say anything about it though. They would berate him and guilt him about the tragedy that he helped commit to. The village said that Tommy deserved all the punishments he went through. Tommy said he did, too. 

One day, war had broken out. A war between Gods who were competing for the title of a great harvest. The Blood God and the Squid King (You can change SquidKid's name, idfk what to call him). Villages were forced to obey and give up people of their towns to work in the fields of the Gods. Villages who didn't give up a sacrifice would be burnt to the ground in shame of their defiance and blasphemy of their Gods. Tommy's village forced Tommy to go in favor of them for the Blood God. They threatened there would be punishment well deserved if he failed them and their God.

So here Tommy was, slaving away. The conditions were not favorable. There were people who dropped like flies. The lot of the people were cocky and arrogant, claiming that they could do the work themselves and the Blood God would favor their village. How ironic that they would die bragging about their glory. Tommy was used to these conditions. He was all skin and bones, but he worked and didn't stop. Even when the Blood God would leave for the day, signaling everyone to go back to the resting quarters, Tommy would work on and on. He never stopped. He had to work. If he stopped, the Blood God would lose and the village would most likely torture him for an eternity for their God's loss, blaming him for another tragedy set upon their village. Tommy never stopped. He would never stop.

The Blood God had won. People in the fields cheered in victory. They jumped in joy, grasping onto one another. Singing praises and prayers to their God. Tommy simply thanked the Blood God for letting him live another day. The people who were still alive, went to their God, in search of their reward. Except Tommy. He left for home. He didn't need a reward. He didn't deserve it. All he did was work. Nothing more. He was meant to work for the rest of his life. It was his life's purpose at this point. 

It was weeks after Tommy's return to the village. They sent him straight back to work. He hadn't even really got to eat anything when he got back, only able to slip a carrot or apple here and there. He was hauling small boulders on his back to the village. They wanted to build a wall around the village for protection. There was an increase in the wolf population lately and had been getting into town, feasting on the village's herds. Tommy had to build it himself. A punishment. Just as he finished one part of the wall, a commotion interrupted in the village. People were cheering. "It's the Blood God!" The Blood God had come to thank their village's worker from the War. The village told the god that the worker was not worthy of his grace and thanks. The Blood God hummed and walked off. But before he could mount his horse, a little girl walked up to him. She whispered to him, "The worker is building the wall." And she left. The Blood God follows the wall and at the end of one section, he sees a young blond working hard. The god takes in his appearance. He's drenched in sweat, his body shaking with exhaustion and littered with scars, his eyes a dull grey-blue. The god walks to him and greets the worker. The worker looks tired. He looks like an veteran soldier trapped within a young man. The Blood God says that the worker forgot his reward. It's a chest full of gold and jewels and other precious materials. Tommy turns it away, saying how he doesn't deserve it and that the Blood God shouldn't waste his treasure on worthless mortals like Tommy. The Blood God becomes furious as he reads the mind of the blond. Years and years of hate and unreasonable anger thrown onto the blond. 

The Blood God takes the worker to his temple. He cares for him. He feeds him, bathes him, dresses him properly, treats his wounds. He shows the mortal just how special he is.

And that's that. You can figure out what to do with it form here. You can shape it like always to your preferences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a work inspired by this prompt: [Godly Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700255/chapters/73036500) by Fuck_Face_McGee. Go check it out. (Shit, you work fast.)


	45. Snack Time

Someone suggested I do a prompt with the weirdest kink I know. And that is vore. I had to do research and yo, holy shit, that's some fucking weird shit. But I'm not really one to judge, so if you like vore, you do you. Anyways, this prompt includes oral vore and cock vore. But then I also remembered scat, and I was like... "Fucking damnit. Welp, let's combine the two, 'cause fuck it!" So if you don't like this stuff, go to the next chapter. I didn't wanna leave y'all with this one, so I made one for those of you who were looking forward to a prompt of your taste. Anyways, here we go.

Tommy had no idea how he got himself into this situation. He had somehow gotten himself shrunken down by Dream and was now about a few inches tall. Tommy was just chilling in Technoblade's cabin whilst the Piglin was out hunting. Dream entered and had found him, splashing him with a potion before he could even think about running. The man had trapped the younger in a jar. He turned towards the dlor, tossling the jar around a bit. However, just as he was about to exit, Technoblade walked in through the door. Taking notice of the situation, he slams Dream into the wall and pulling away the jar. He drags the man over to the couch and sets the jar on the coffee table. Before Tommy could ask Technoblade to let him out, the Piglin had shoved the masked man's head into his mouth. Tommy watched in horror and fascination as he watched the massive Piglin swallow a man like he was nothing. The Piglin had removed his clothing to accommodate the stretch of his gut. Tommy just stared up at the Piglin as he settled into the couch, a hand pushing down on his stomach. Tommy could see Dream struggling around and pushing at the walls. Tommy watched as the Piglin closed his eyes and focused on digesting the green-hoodied figure, belching loudly.

Hours pass and Dream is left as nothing more than waste to get rid of. Tommy watches as Technoblade picks up the jar and walks outside. Tommy wants to tell him that the Piglin isn't wearing any clothes, but he thinks the Piglin knows as he throws his cloak over his shoulders. Remembering that the Piglin is from the Nether, Tommy assumes that the cold doesn't bother the Piglin as the heat of lava basically runs through his veins. Tommy asks what his brother what he's going to do with the tiny. Technoblade just stares down at Tommy with a smirk before walking into a clearing in the middle of the forest nearby. He sets the jar down on a stump and turns to a tree, leaning forwards and pressing his hands against it as he spreads his legs, throwing his cloak onto a branch nearby. Tommy is suddenly reminded that Technoblade is naked as he stares at the pink winking bud of the Piglin. Tommy notices how the cock between his brother's legs is hard and dripping. It's huge. Tommy feels himself flush over. His brother had gotten hard from eating someone? What the fuck?? His train of thought stops as he hears the Piglin begin to grunt and groan. The blond watches and is about to ask if something is wrong but is cut off by the sounds of flatulence filling the air. Tommy watches as Technoblade moans as he pushes gas out of his ass. Tommy feels himself getting hard and feels disgusted with himself but continues watching. Soon enough, Tommy watches as a coil of shit begins to push pass the pink ring. It slaps onto the ground and Technoblade groans happily as he lets out more built up gas. He pushes out another large piece of shit, moaning as it leaves him. This continues on for a while as Technoblade empties himself of the waste and Tommy watches in sick fascination. Finally Technoblade is done as he pushes out one final piece, a white mask with a smiley face on it. It falls into the large steaming pile of shit at the base of the tree. Tommy feels himself cum his pants at the sight. Technoblade passes gas loudly once again before turning back to Tommy. Tommy notices that the Piglin is still hard. The Piglin walks over and picks up the jar, unscrewing the lid and taking out the blond. He gently holds the tiny inbetween two fingers. The Piglin removes Tommy's clothes, noticing the patch of white in Tommy's underwear. The Piglin teases his brother, asking if he liked the show. Tommy just flushes in embarrassment and whines as the Piglin licks at his body. Technoblade asks Tommy if he trusts him. Tommy nods his head. Technoblade protected Tommy, he trusts him. Technoblade promises that Tommy will be safe before lowering him down. Tommy watches as he's hovered over the massive cock of his brother. Tommy bites his lip as he feels his legs slip into the slit. Tommy looks up at the Piglin and nearly faints at the sight of love and adoration in the red eyes. Tommy feels his legs get swallowed down along with his hands at his waist. Soon enough, Tommy is swallowed up by his brother's cock as his squished into the Piglin's ball-sack. The blond begins to jerk himself off at the revelation that he's inside his brother, surrounded by said brother's seed. Technoblade moans as he feels the tiny squirm on his way down and as he plops into his balls. Technoblade turns to the pile of shit behind him and smirks, saying something along the lines of how Dream will make good manure. Technoblade adjusts his crown and cloak back on, taking off back towards his house. He couldn't wait to jack off and expel his brother out of his cock with his cum. He wondered what else he could do with his tiny brother. 

Fuck's sake, why did I do this? Anyways, if you like this kind of thing, you can shape it more to your preference or whatever. Have fun, I guess. 


	46. Bloody Angel

A few of you suggested demon!Technoblade and angel!Tommy, so here you go. 

Tommy was an angel that was forced down from Heaven due to his... uniqueness. He was alone. He wasn't even a century old yet and he was already banished from Heaven. He decided to try and find fellow fallen angels to at least gain a sense of home. He followed the trails of sins and miracles. Being the not so bright angel he is, follows a trail of sin tarnished in blood and gore. He comes across a diner and walks in, watching as the trail leads to a staff member behind the counter. A tall man with pink hair and blood red eyes. That's a demon. 

Technoblade was a demon that fed on bloodlust. He killed left and right, having others do the dirty work for him sometimes. He spent centuries slaughtering thousands, until he met an angel and a demon team. Philza and Wilbur. Philza was an angel that was forced down from Heaven for unknown reasons. He suspects that it was sabotage of some kind. Wilbur was a demon that fed on madness. The two of them would go and have "dinner" together sometimes. The lot of them moved through the next few decades together and that got them to now. They owned a small diner and had quite a fun time running it. They were popular diner, their costumers mainly being other fallen angels and demons. They all got along well for being "sworn enemies." They were basically one big family. It was a pretty peaceful night tonight. Phil and Wilbur were in the back, taking care of one of Wilbur's new recipes, AKA burnt cake. Wilbur sheepishly told the two of them that he wasn't particularly paying attention to the ingredients he mixed in. A few of the costumers in the diner had laughed at Wilbur's antics. Phil just sighed and shook his head with a smile, going to the back to help the brunette. Technoblade rang up a few more costumers. Eventually a new face walked in. A blond, blue-eyed boy. Everyone in the diner turned to look at the kid. His Grace was fresh and practically poured out of every orifice. Technoblade near fainted from the smell. This angel... This angel had done something *really* bloody to have himself fallen from Heaven. The pinkette could practically see the blood pooling at his feet as a trail dragged behind him. The others in the diner were concerned, some of them afraid. This angel was very young compared to them and yet he was practically drenched in the scent of blood and sin. Phil and Wilbur walked out to also take a gander at the blond boy. While a lot of angels' wings were black or white, this angel's wings were a crimson red. The angel stood in the doorway as everyone looked at him. Finally he spoke up.

"Um... Am I... interrupting something?" Phil is the first one to break the trance and smiles softly at the younger blond. The other angels and demons follow suit, welcoming him in and introducing themselves. After a while of chatting, Technoblade gets tired of waiting and asks the blond how he fell from Heaven. (You decide what he did, but make it like SUPER out of left field. Something that strikes fear into the others' hearts, even if it's just a little bit.) Technoblade decides that he likes this little angel. The angel has nowhere to stay, so Phil invites him to stay at their house. Tommy thinks for a bit before agreeing.

Tommy spends the next few weeks helping around the diner as rent for his stay, even though the family says that it's free and he doesn't have to worry about it. The angel is a kind and boisterous thing. He's a little spitfire. This always catches Technoblade's attention. Everyone is in shock and is fascinated that this little angel, sweet as can be, not even a century old, had committed a sin so unbelievably bloody. Technoblade really likes this little angel. The two grow closer and closer. Eventually, one night, Technoblade and Tommy are left to finish locking up for the night. They're cleaning up the kitchen and Technoblade turns to see that the angel is bent over, trying to reach for something in a box nearby. Technoblade can't help but get up right behind him and grind against the plush behind of the angel. Tommy looks up at Technoblade in shock. What happens next is up to you. As always, shape it more to your preference if you'd like.


	47. Offering

You want more God!Technoblade and Human!Tommy? I shall give it. 

Tommy lived in a mountain village. They lived peacefully and were blessed by the great Blood God, who provided them bountiful harvests and successful hunts. However, this was only due to the sacrifices they would make to the Blood God. Every year, right before winter would hit, they would give an offering of their crops, gems, and other precious items. The village were happy to give away their things to the Blood God after all he has done for them. 

This year was not very kind to them though. They had been raided by a party that burnt down some of their crops and some of their homes. The village had barely enough to survive the winter, however, people were more worried that they didn't have enough to offer to their god this time. People were becoming devastated. People were overworking themselves to get enough stuff ready to make their offering at least something good enough for their god. 

When it was time to give the offering, Tommy volunteered to take it to the temple. On his way there, Tommy came to the conclusion that he would offer himself up along with the offering. He didn't know if the Blood God would kill him or anything, but he was willing to give up his life for the village full of kind people. Eventually Tommy enters the temple and stand before a giant thrown. On it sits, a giant Piglin with long pink hair and bright red eyes. He's adorned in royal clothing and has regal large tusks. A golden crown decorated with precious jewels sits atop his head. Tommy explains the situation to the god and offers himself to the deity. The god beckons him forward and Tommy follows suit and stands before the giant. Suddenly he's met with a massive cock filling his view. The god looks down upon him and tells the mortal to please him. How this continues is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference, if you'd like. Have fun.


	48. That's New

Zombie Apocalypse AU. Zombie!Tommy and Human! Technoblade.  
Technoblade was out with his dad and twin on a gathering session. They just drove to the outskirts of a town and made sure to cover themselves in zombie guts to make their scent. They slipped through the hordes, each going into a separate direction to cover more ground. Technoblade walks into a drug store, checking for any medical supplies and medicine that could have been overlooked. He walks into the back and is met with the sight of a zombie hunched in the corner. It was a male. He was blond. He looked to be a teen. Technoblade got his axe ready to attack if it lunged at him. He shuffled through the shelves, keeping an eye on the zombie. The sounds however seemed to have caught the zombie's attention. It looked up at the pinkette. Technoblade nearly froze in shock. The eyes were a bright blue. They weren't milky or dull. The zombie whined and scooched away towards the wall. Technoblade noticed that its eyes moved between his face and the axe in his hand. The pinkette hummed. Zombies didn't really show any emotion. They didn't have much cognitive functions due them being literally brain-dead. But Technoblade assumes that this just makes it easier for him. If he had the axe, then this zombie most likely wouldn't bother him. He turned away to gather more materials. He finished up and looked back at the zombie. It was standing behind him, a curious glance in its eyes. Technoblade stared straight back, "Uh... Hullo." It let out a small guttural chirping sound. Okay, what the fuck?  
Technoblade walks out of the store, with a teen zombie following behind like a duckling. He entered other stores. (His father and brother caught sight of them a few times.) It was high time that he met back up with his family. He walked back to the car away from the town, the zombie still following him. He stops by the car. His dad and brother aren't here yet. He waits. The zombie looks around, make a few growls and grunts as he looks at Technoblade from time to time. Soon enough, he sees his dad and twin coming into view. He waved a hand at them as they get closer. The zombie hides behind Technoblade, grasping onto his shirt softly. Phil and Wilbur walked up to them, raising an eyebrow at the pinkette and his apparent new sidekick. The zombie dips his head under Technoblade's arm and leans forward to sniff at the two. He looks up to Technoblade, sniffing him softly. The zombie chirps again before moving away to the pinkette's side. There's a small smile on its face as it grunts at Phil and Wilbur. The three humans are really confused at this zombie. They hop into the car and rev up the engine, hitting the gas. The zombie watches them go. He whines softly. He waves a hand at them as they drive off. The zombie watches them drive off into the distance and it looks around once more, whimpering as it realizes its alone once again. It walks back to the drug store, slipping into its corner once more. (Maybe when the family gets home, they talk about the weird zombie they met today.)  
A few days later, Tommy hears a door open to the store. He looks over the counter to see the same pinkette from before. Technoblade takes one look at the zombie and walks towards it. He grasps at its wrist, dragging it along. The zombie chirrups softly. Where was the human taking him? Tommy is dragged to the car in the same spot as yesterday. The father and brother are sitting in the front. The pinkette opens the door and pushed the zombie inside. The zombie hisses at him sightly before huffing and putting the seatbelt on. The three are surprised that the zombie even puts it on. Technoblade reasons that it's probably muscle memory. He hops in next to the zombie and they're off.   
The next few weeks are spent with the family introducing themselves to Tommy and showing him around. They learn that Tommy understands them and can write. It's sloppy handwriting, but it gets better over time. They learn more about Tommy. He doesn't remember much from his past, but he knows that his full name is Theseus "Tommy" Innit. Technoblade catches on easily that Theseus is from a Greek mythology book that he read during his high school days. Tommy bonds with the three. He's basically part of the family.  
One day, Wilbur and Philza go out to hunt for this week's meat supply, leaving Technoblade and Tommy at the house. Technoblade decides that they need a bath. Tommy follows behind him to a small pond with a waterfall that the family uses as a bathing area. As Technoblade is washing himself off in the waterfall, Tommy's eyes trail over him. The zombie has never noticed Technoblade's strong build. Tommy can't help but drift his eyes down to stare at the large member settled between strong legs. Tommy waddles through the water and before either the human or zombie have time to think, the cock is slurped up and settled inside the zombie's throat. A large bulge showing through the skin of its throat. Thanks to being dead, Tommy doesn't need to breathe so it just settles there as the two take in what just happened. What happens next is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference as always. Have fun.


	49. Trickster

A few of you wanted a jealous/protective Technoblade. I will provide it for you.

Technoblade was a Piglin. They tended to be territorial with their precious treasures. Technoblade's crown was very important to him, so he rarely let anyone touch it. If they did, Technoblade would go on a rampage. He was a bit territorial over his family as well. They were his sounder, his pack. He didn't really like anyone messing with them. Especially Tommy, the youngest of the pack. His baby brother. Technoblade was very protective of him. The young blond would follow after him like a little duckling. Technoblade was his idol. Technoblade always felt more pride swelling in his chest when he caught onto conversations of Tommy talking about the pinkette and his achievements. 

However, one day, Tommy came home with a new scent on him. It smelt familiar, but Technoblade couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't like the smell very much. It didn't match well with Tommy. At dinner, Tommy was talking about a guy that he had met that day. He was going off and talking about how amazing the man was. Technoblade felt something stir in his chest. He didn't like the sound of this guy at all. This continued on for days and days, gaining new scents from different people. Tommy would talk about the man and his friends, saying how cool and badass they were. Now Tommy had more people to talk about? Technoblade really didn't like this. 

One night, there was a festival in town and the family decided to go and enjoy the night together. And wouldn't you know it, they ran into the group of people that Tommy had been talking about. Dream and his friends. Technoblade's eyes narrowed at the group. These were the people that Tommy was hanging out with? Dream and his weak friends? Technoblade was so much better than any of these guys! He even beat Dream and won a large sum of money! Tommy should know that Technoblade was more superior than these guys. Throughout the night, Technoblade would try and one up Dream and his friends in games and activities, trying to show off to Tommy that he was better than these nerds. However, it seemed that Tommy didn't take notice of his efforts. Technoblade growled softly as Tommy told the group goodbye as they had to leave to take care of a job. Soon it was just Technoblade and Tommy. Tommy turned to him, laughing and talking about how awesome the night has been so far, that Dream and his friends were fun and a pleasure to hang out with. Technoblade's eye twitched. He grabbed Tommy by the wrist, dragging him into the woods nearby. Once they were far enough from prying eyes and ears, Technoblade pressed Tommy against a tree. He held the blond's wrists above his head. Technoblade rubbed his snout against the blond's neck, licking it and nibbling it. He was scenting him. Tommy gasped and wriggled around, asking Technoblade what he was doing. Technoblade growled, yanking down Tommy's pants as he started to tell Tommy how he should only pay attention to the pinkette. He sucked on his fingers and spread Tommy wide open. Tommy whined and bit his lips to hide the moans threatening to spill. Technoblade fucks Tommy into the ground, marking him and claiming him. Not long after, he knots the blond, filling him up with his seed as Tommy spills onto the ground. As they pant and catch their breath, Tommy chuckles and says that he knew Technoblade would eventually lose his cool. It was all a ploy. Tommy had tricked him. Technoblade growled into the blond's ear, telling him how he's gonna fuck him so hard that he won't even remember his own name.

You can shape it more to your preference, if you desire. Have fun.


	50. Crimson

Someone wanted a Blood God!Tommy and Follower!Technoblade, they added a list of their own ideas for the prompt. I was kind of excited to write this prompt. 

The Blood God had been in a slumber for centuries upon centuries within the deep confines of his temple. Only on this day, he was awoken by a sacrifice of blood made in his name. He gazed upon the mortal that has begun their worship of him. He sees a young teenage Piglin with a head full of voices, kneeling before a dead sacrifice. His clothes are soaked in blood and a sword is settled within his hands, raising it up to the sky. They pray for his blessing and to grant him immense power and immortality. The Blood God smirks in intrigue. His hand glows as he sways it softly, placing his blessing upon the Piglin.

Months go by and his little follower is quite the find. He never fails to provide him a sacrifice. The Blood God hasn't feasted this well in centuries. Eventually, his curiosity overtook him and he decided to join his little follower's life. He shapes into a young boy, keeping his blond hair. However, he changes his crimson eyes for blue ones. He names himself Tommy. He works his way into the family of his follower, growing up alongside him until his follower and psuedo-father leave for greater treasures and excitement. He stays with his follower's 'twin', making sure to look after the teen in their absence. 

Years pass and soon the Blood God meets his follower back in what Wilbur calls 'Pogtopia'. The Blood God practically purrs at the sight of his follower. Tall, muscular, and broad. Long pink hair and eyes bright crimson. The Blood God can see the blood that follows him with every step, can sense the aura of intimidation and regality, can practically hear the voices in his head cry out for their God, for him. 

Soon, the Blood God is left by his follower once more, as he is thrown into 'exile'. These mortals are getting on his nerves, thinking they can just throw him out as if he were weak and pathetic. Not to mention the false god that comes to him and makes him destroy his belongings that he worked for. It wouldn't be hard for him to obtain them once again, but it still angers him nonetheless. Once the false God has destroyed what was once the place of his exile, he goes to find his follower and takes place within his floorboards to see if his follower will notice his presence. He doesn't for quite a while. It humors the Blood God. His follower not even knowing that a mere child hides beneath his floors. He gets caught one day (as he planned) by his follower. They make an alliance, even though the Blood God wishes that his follower would not destroy things and spill blood of those that the Blood God considers friends and family. 

The event of the Community House struck the Blood God. He would fight against his follower if it meant that his follower would be able to see at least a slither of the wrong that he was going to commit. 

Doomsday. The Blood God is furious. He seethes in anger, his blood practically boils. His follower is being nothing but an imbecile. He chooses revenge and blood over what is supposed to be important, family. The Blood God reveals himself, hacking off the head of the false god. The Blood God stares down at the wreckage of what was his psuedo-brother's dream and joy. He hears the clacks of hooves against obsidian behind him. He turns to glare at the one whom he gave his blessing. His follower looks at him in shock.

Technoblade feels his breath leave him. Tommy... Tommy is- But- He couldn't be-! Technoblade can see it, can sense it. This... This is the Blood God. His Blood God. The one who he sacrifices for, who he has slaughtered thousands upon thousands for. Technoblade looks into the eyes kf Tommy and only sees disgust and disapproval in the red that used to be bright blue that was filled with genuine affection and adoration. The voices scream in his head. He has betrayed his god, he has forsaken him, he has disappointed him. 

Tommy leaves and heads towards his temple deep within the lands of the Nether, anger practically flowing out like a lava-fall. Technoblade watches his god disappear and falls to his knees, trying to catch his breath. The voices scream at him again. He ignores it for now as he regains his composure, walking away to return home. 

The next few days are filled with screams of the voices. Telling him to regain his god's favor by any means necessary, do whatever is needed to please his god in any way he can. Finally, Technoblade decided that he no longer wished to be abandoned by his god. He packed up and set off to find his god, following the scent and aura of that of Tommy, the Blood God. He leaves Phil a letter, telling him of Tommy's real identity. 

He eventually finds the temple of the Blood God. He enters and finds his way to the throne room. He sees Tommy settles upon the throne made of gold and other precious materials. He's adorned in clothes fit for a god, covered in jewelry and silk. The god's gaze lands upon him and Technoblade freezes in place. He forces himself to kneel before Tommy. He begs that he wants to make things right. He offers himself for the god to use as he pleases. The god stares at him, red eyes bright and face glowering. The god eventually beckons Technoblade forwards. The Piglin leaves his items on the floor as he walks up to the throne, head bowed down in respect. Once he stands before his god, the Blood God reaches out and trails a hand down the Piglin's face, "Look at you. A traiterous follower searching for redemption from his god, offering his body no less. What a little whore you are." The Piglin bites his lip, the words going straight to his cock. And you can take it away from there.

But a few ideas of mine:

\- Tommy should be the dom, he can bottom or top, but he's gotta be the dom. (I'd like it if he were a power bottom. Technoblade fucks him as Tommy tells him what to do, or maybe Tommy rides the shit out of Technoblade.)

\- Tommy degrades and humiliates Technoblade, calling him names and such. But also praises him throughout it all as well. Both turning on Technoblade like a wild fire.

\- Recently read a fic where Technoblade has dick piercings. I think it would add a little spice to the sexy times.

But yeah, you can shape it more to your preference if you'd like. Have fun. 


	51. Sweet Treat

This is set after the Finale. 

Tommy had just created a new potion from a book he had stolen from some weirdo passing through. A book on items used for sex. This potion would apparently make someone's cum taste very sweet. But he had no idea who to use it on. 

Of course, being the little gremlin and prankster he is, he decided that he would use it on Technoblade. He drinks a potion of invisibility before walking over to the Piglin's house. He waits until Technoblade is home alone and pours the potion in Technoblade's cup. Once Tommy's sure that the potion is taking effect, he splashes a potion of weakness on Technoblade. This causes Technoblade to just sit on the couch, not being able to move very much. Tommy knows that he's got a few minutes to get Technoblade to cum. Tommy drinks another potion of invisibility to keep himself hidden. He moves Technoblade's cock out of his pants and begins to stroke it. Once it's hard enough, Tommy take sit into his mouth and begins to deep throat it. It takes a bit and a few more lingering potions of weakness before Technoblade is coming inside Tommy's mouth. Tommy drinks it all down, a smile on his face. It's easily the sweetest, tastiest thing he's ever had. Of course, Technoblade being a Piglin, he comes a lot more than the average human. Tommy's stomach is full to the brim of the sweet sticky liquid. Tommy can feel a large bulge poking through his shirt. He nearly faints at the feeling and reminder that its all Technoblade's seed. Once Technoblade is finished, Tommy moves away and tucks the pinkette's cock back in his pants before taking off. Tommy drinks another potion of invisibility, just in case, and heads home. He gets home and gets off on the feeling of Technoblade's seed sloshing in his stomach. Tommy knows that this cannot be just a one time thing. He makes plans to go back and do this again. So he does, except this time, he doesn't expect Technoblade to be ready for his next sneak attack. How this continues is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference, if you so desire. Have fun, I guess. 


	52. Musk

This prompt has macro/micro. 

This takes place after the Finale w/ Dream vs Tommy & Tubbo.

Technoblade stared down at the tiny Tommy in his hand. Tommy stared up at his brother, trying his hardest to stop his trembling. Technoblade huffed as he looked at the broken bottle on the ground. It was one of the batches he messed up on. Apparently it was a shrink potion. Tommy sat in his hand, at about 5 inches or so. Technoblade pinched the bridge of his snout. How the fuck was he supposed to take care of this situation? A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He heard Philza's voice call out for him. Shit, he forgot about dinner tonight. He looked back down at Tommy. He didn't have anywhere he could hide him without being noticed or found easily. Technoblade tapped his hoof as he thought on what to do, fast. His hoof came to a stop and he smirked down at the tiny, "I've got the perfect place for you." He pinched the back of Tommy's shirt and picked him up, holding him up in the air. He used his other hand to pull the front of his trousers and underwear forwards. He held the tiny over the opening. Tommy stared down and his eyes widened. He looked up at Technoblade. The Piglin just chuckled, "Try not to make any noise or I'll make sure your punishment lasts longer." Tommy opened his mouth to sya something, but Technoblade dropped him just beforehand. Tommy yelped as he fell and landed onto something hot and soft. Tommy sat up quickly and flushed brightly as he realized he was sat on top of his brother's flaccid cock. Even if he was tiny, Tommy could tell that the cock would have been huge even if he was normal height. Technoblade snaps the bands back and walks over to the door, welcoming Philza inside. Technoblade sits at the table as Phil starts cooking them dinner.

All the while, Tommy is pressed between the fabric of Technoblade's underwear and flesh of his cock. Tommy feels the sweat Technoblade's cock soak against his clothing and the smell fills his nose. The heavy musk of Technoblade lays on his tongue. Tommy couldn't help that his hormones started acting up. He felt himself harden in his pants. Tommy whined as he couldn't help but hump the large member. He licked at the hot flesh, moaning and whimpering. His movements caused him to shuffle lower and Tommy soon found himself at the head of his brother's cock. Tommy squirmed and brought his face to the slit of the head. He stuck his tongue in, licking at the slick opening. After a minute or two, he shuffled again and brought his crotch to the slit. Tommy pulled his cock out of his pants. He pumped it a few times before slowly pressing it into the slick and tight entrance of the head. He started thrusting slowly and eventually evolved into rough hard thrusts. 

Whilst all this was happening, Technoblade tried his best to not focus on Tommy's antics. He gripped the silverware in his hand tightly as he ate at the dinner Philza prepared for them. He tried to keep up with Phil's conversation as he felt the tiny cock jack-hammer into the slit of his own.

How this continues is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference if you so desire. Have fun.


	53. Captain

Someone suggested a pirate AU. I shall provide. I had to do so much research on boats and positions of a pirate crew.

Technoblade, a Piglin/Piglin hybrid, was the captain of a great pirate crew amongst a ship called the (you can come up with the name, I'm lazy and not creative enough for that shit). He was known as the Blood God. People feared him and his crew. They say that if you come across him and his crew, you've got yourself a ticket straight to Davy Jones' Locker.

Technoblade's first mate was a man named Philza, Technoblade's father. Technoblade's second mate was his twin, Wilbur. There were also another few members of the crew. (You can choose who you want these to be.)

Technoblade and his crew were on the search for a mysterious kraken. It was given the name Bloodletter as it clouded the sea with blood from its victims. The bounty for its head would set the crew for life. 

After traveling for months, they finally came across the place of the last known sighting of Bloodletter. An underwater kingdom that sunk to the bottom of the ocean due to a curse laid upon it centuries ago. The crew took water-breathing potions (were going to assume that they can talk clearly as well with the potion underwater) before dropping their anchor and diving in. They entered the castle and explored the many caverns and abandoned buildings. They entered the castle and spilt apart to cover more ground.

Technoblade enters a large treasure room. There's gold and jewels and other precious items strewn around. Well, if they don't get to find the kraken, they can just take all this treasure as compensation for wasting their items to get here. Technoblade turns to leave the room before a massive tentacle suddenly blocks the exit. Technoblade stops and looks to where the tentacle is connected before being met with the face of a giant human. Technoblade sputters softly as he launches back. This wasn't just a kraken. This was a kraken hybrid! Even more rare than krakens themselves. The giant hybrid stared down at the Piglin. It had to have been around 40 or so feet. The pinkette looks at the golden locks of hair and the bright blue eyes that could rival even the clearest seas. Technoblade clears his throat before giving an awkward, "Hullo." The kraken stares at him before reaching a hand and gently grasping the Piglin in his hand. It pokes at him pushes at him gently. Technoblade growls, trying to push the fingers away, "Hey, knock it off!" The creature lets him go. It purrs softly as it watches the captain fix his clothes and down a bottle of bright liquid. 

One thing leads to the next, and they've got a giant kraken hybrid as part of their crew. They find out that the kraken hybrid's name is Tommy, but Technoblade thinks that name is stupid for a kraken hybrid and calls the blond Theseus instead. People are even more afraid of Technoblade's crew than before. There have been a few crews and government ships that have tried to attack the crew, but the kraken simply smashes their boat to pieces with a tentacle and feasts on the survivors. The pirate crew gets to keep the riches.

One night, while the crew is spending time on a pirate island, enjoying a night of booze and food after a recent treasure find, Technoblade goes to the shore and watches as Tommy sits in the water, staring up at the stars. Tommy can't leave the water for too long. He's too big to partake in a lot of activities, so he spends most of his time just watching. Tommy notices Technoblade and moved closer to him, laying his face next to him, "Captain." The Piglin pats the kraken's nose, "Evening, Theseus." The two stare at the night sky for a while longer before Technoblade feels something slip against his leg. It's the tip of one of Tommy's tentacles. He watches as it slips upwards and wraps around his waist. It lifts him up as Tommy sits up in the water. Technoblade just stays silent as he feels Tommy gently pull off his clothes. He bites his lip as he feels the slick appendages rub against him. He watches as Tommy leans down and licks at the Piglin's hole. Technoblade lets out a sharp gasp as he clutches onto Tommy's tentacles as the tongue moved in and out of him. Soon Tommy is pressing his pinky finger against Technoblade's hole. He looks to Technoblade, silently asking. Technoblade gives him a nod and lets out a low whine as the finger enters him. How this continues is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference. Have fun. Hope the suggester is happy with what I've given. 


	54. Dreams

It was a chilly night. Phil and Wilbur had set out for the village this morning and wouldn't be back for a few days. Tommy had convinced Technoblade to let the blond lay down with him somehow (you can come up with how he did so, I'm lazy).

Technoblade was fast asleep while Tommy was wide awake. He stared at the Piglin's face. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he took in the pinkette's appearance. Tommy had a bit of a crush on his older brother, but he would never admit it to anyone. He would never tell Technoblade. He was sure that his family would be disgusted with him. Tommy shuffled closer to his brother, burying his face in the chest fluff. Tommy breathed in the scent of his brother. It smelled of fresh pine and mint. He sighed softly as he snuggled closer. His peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a groan. He opened his eyes to look around and settled on the flushed face of his brother. The Piglin's mouth was slightly open as he let out a sudden breath and a moan. Tommy's own face flushed slightly. Curiosity got the better of him and he lifted the blanket, taking a peek. Tommy whined softly as he watched the bulge in his brother's underwear twitch and begin to grow. Tommy let out a soft gasp-y breath. Technoblade was having a wet dream. Tommy looked up at the Piglin before he looked back down and gently pulled the underwear down. Tommy bit his lip as he watched the Piglin's cock spring out of its prior containment. Tommy's breath left him as he tried to wrap his hand around it, only to find out that he could barely put two hands around it. There's no doubt about it. Technoblade wasn't just massive in height. Tommy looked up at his brother's face as he stroked the cock with his hands. Tommy felt his own member twitch as the Piglin shifted and thrust into the blond's hands unconsciously. Tommy panted softly as he spent the next minute, stroking his brother's cock. Beads of precum dripped down the tip. Tommy whimpered as he felt the hot member pulse in his hands. Just as Tommy was about to pick up the pace, his face was pushed into the bed as a heavy weight pressed on top of him. Tommy swiveled his head to see Technoblade pressing one of his hands against Tommy's shoulder and the other gripping onto the blond's hip. Tommy's breathe caught in his throat as he realized that Technoblade was still asleep. He was doing this all unconsciously. Tommy gasped as felt Technoblade grind against him. The Piglin grunted as he began to hump the smaller. Tommy clutched onto the sheets, biting into the pillow. How this continues is up to you. You can shape it more to your preference as always. Have fun. 


	55. Missing You

Someone suggested something that goes with canon a little bit more. They provided an idea and some extra little tidbits. I'm here to provide the prompt.

This takes place after Tommy's revival. 

Tommy is finally let out of the prison, however, he's not the same Tommy as before. He's basically lifeless. His eyes are completely dull, showing how dead inside his very soul was. He doesn't talk and he doesn't take care of himself very well. Something us better than nothing, so everyone does their best to take care of him. They help him get around, they help feed him, they make sure that he's protected so he won't get injured again. Or worse. 

Technoblade, however, sticks to the sidelines, watching from afar. He couldn't help but be concerned for Tommy. After all, the two had been attracted to each other since Pogtopia. They had sex a few times between then and the Community House event. They never really had the chance to date due to all the betrayals between the two. They still loved each other though. Although now, it seemed like Tommy didn't have a love for anyone or anything. It gripped at Technoblade's heart. Where was his Tommy?

Weeks go by and people have slowly given up on helping Tommy as he still is as lifeless as ever. They can't help in any way. 

Once everybody has given up, Technoblade decides to pay a visit to the blond one night. Technoblade tries to talk to the blond, trying to make him speak up. The boy doesn't answer and Technoblade lets out a huff of frustration. He makes a move and kisses Tommy deeply, a hand gently caressing his cheek. When he pulls away, he whispers to the younger of how much he misses him, how much he wishes Tommy would smile and laugh again, and other stuff. When Technoblade pulls back, there's a light dust of pink on Tommy's cheeks. His eyes are still lifeless as ever though. But Technoblade is still shocked. Progress. 

In a desperate attempt to bring back the blond to him, Technoblade picks him up and carries him to the bed. He removed their clothing and begins to suck on his fingers, wetting them up to help spread Tommy open. As Technoblade scissors Tommy open, the blond's eyes show a flicker of something. Technoblade is too busy paying attention on working Tommy open to notice. He adds more fingers and once he deems the blond to be open enough, he slicks up his cock and gently presses into the warm hole. Technoblade starts out slow, being gentle with Tommy. It reminds him of the times back in Pogtopia, when they had to be quiet unless everyone else would hear. He eventually begins to pick up speed and evolves to basically jack-hammering hard into the blond. He misses the way that Tommy's hands clutch at the bed sheets or the way that his breath begins to catch his throat or the way his eyes start to shine. Eventually the two of them are both sent into climax, Tommy coming all over their stomachs and Technoblade deep inside Tommy.

As Technoblade is catching his breath, his thoughts gets interrupted by a quiet, "Techno...?" Technoblade's head snaps up to look into the bright blue eyes of Tommy, life and shock shining within them. They stare at each other before Tommy breaks eye contact to look down and a blush furiously covers his face and upper torso. Technoblade follows his gaze and realizes that he's still pumping cum inside the smaller. He should probably pull out, but does he want to? That's all up to you, dear reader. You can shape it more to your preference as always. Have fun.

I hope the suggester finds this satisfactory enough.


End file.
